Wanted: Older, Single Male for a Roommate
by Nafrayu
Summary: Traduction. Harry et Snape amis? Notre Survivant finit sa scolarité et souhaite emménager avec Severus, mais que va penser notre cher Serpentard de ça? Lisez et vous le saurez. Suite de "A camping we will go" d'Ataraxis. [En pause]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Ataraxis

**Traductrice:** Nafrayu. Jusqu'à présent c'était Soishii, néanmoins elle a décidé de se retirer de ce site et, avec son accord, je re-publie tout sur mon compte et à partir du 9eme chapitre ce sera ma propre traduction. Je respecte la traduction de Soishii mais j'ai tout de même relu les huit chapitres qu'elle a publié afin de corriger quelque erreurs ^^ Néanmoins il se peut que ma traduction ne soit pas parfaite non plus, mais je fais de mon mieux.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** HP/SS, un RW/HG mentionné

**Résumé: **(Traduction avec le consentement de son auteur Ataraxis et de la précédente traductrice, Soishii). Harry et Severus ami ? Et notre survivant veut que Severus vienne vivre avec lui ? Que veut-il? Et notre cher Serpentard va-t-il accepter ? Lisez et vous le saurez. Slash, rating M.

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient**. **

**Note : **Les phrase entre *_astérisques_* indiquent les pensées.

**Note de la traductrice : **Cette histoire est la suite de « _A camping we will go_ » dont je vous donne le résumé « _Les 7èmes années se rendent à leur première excursion organisée dans le cadre de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus : un weekend de trekking dans un endroit inconnu. Malheureusement Snape est leur chaperon_ ! ». Elle a été traduite par **Piwi-Chan**, qui n'a malheureusement pas continué. Puis elle a été traduite par Soishii qui a décidé de se retirer de ce site, avec son accord je reprend donc je relais.

oOo

**Chapitre 01**

Le dimanche avant la rentrée des classes, Severus était assis face au feu de sa cheminée, bien installé dans son fauteuil. Cela le détendait de regarder ainsi fixement le feu, les flammes lui rappelait le souvenir agréable de son premier campement. *_Et avec un peu de chance, mon dernier voyage_*

Chose assez rare, de toute la promenade ce qui avait le plus étonné Severus était le temps passé autour du feu de camps en écoutant les animaux du bois et les conversations tranquille des étudiants. Bien que cela ne fasse que quelques heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, le jeune homme l'étonna par son sourire contagieux. Severus secoua la tête et se rasséréna.

*_Je devrais planifier mes cours pour la semaine en plus de ceux que je dois donner à Harry et à ses deux cornichons.*_

Il bougea sur le sofa, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable.

*_Je devrais aussi trouver un autre travail, si seulement je savais ce que je voulais_*

Severus soupira avec frustration. Il savait qu'il devrait prendre un peu de temps pendant les devoirs habituels d'Harry pour s'asseoir avec lui et discuter de ce qu'il envisage de faire comme métier et de son avenir… leur avenir à vrai dire. Severus se leva de son très confortable canapé et alla à son bureau afin de réviser son emploi du temps. En tournant la page du lundi, il vit que le double cour de potion avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor correspondait à la préparation du Véritasérum, avec quelques modifications. C'était en réalité une combinaison entre le Véritasérum et une potion hypnotique, celle-ci plaçait la personne qui la buvait dans un état hypnotique, tout en diminuant ses inhibitions et en l'obligeant à révéler ses secrets les plus profonds. Même ceux dont son être conscient n'avait pas idée.

*_Il va falloir que je fasse très attention à ce qu'aucun de mes élèves ne l'avale sinon il deviendra l'équivalent d'un cornichon_*

Il se ratatina devant l'image d'étudiants drogués lui racontant leurs secrets les plus profonds.

*_Comme si je voulais les savoir ! J'ai suffisamment de problèmes avec les miens pour ne pas à avoir à m'encombrer de ceux des autres_.*

En outre, Severus savait pertinemment que jamais le Ministère de la Magie ne l'autoriserait à ce que ses élèves ne fabriquent une potion aussi dangereuse. Aussi il jetterait un _oubliette_ à la bande cornichon lui servant d'élèves, tout en assurant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se souvenir de la formule.  
Après avoir fait l'inventaire de ses autres classes – toutes avec des potions courantes – il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller dormir. Mais Severus était inquiet.

*_Peut-être que la semaine sera différente de l'Enfer de ces derniers jours. Peut-être même que je pourrais attraper un élève en train de violer le règlement_*

Severus récupéra sa cape et sortit. Il commença par patrouiller dans les lieux habituellement fréquenté par les étudiants : La tour d'astronomie, la laverie, la salle des Trophées et pour finir, le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs. Il n'avait même pas croisé Harry, pourtant habitué aux escapades nocturnes.

*_Harry est donc encore en train de se remettre de ses blessures, il est probablement en train de dormir alors que je suis là _*

En effet Severus se trouvait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, portrait menant directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta là et fixa le portrait comme s'il avait pu obtenir qu'il s'ouvre par la simple force de sa pensée. Il sursauta presque lorsque le portrait pivota, se précipitant derrière une armure, il observa le portrait. Pourtant personne n'en sortit et se dernier se referma. La Grosse Dame marmonna quelque chose n'inaudible, puis se remit à dormir. Severus écouta le pas feutré qui s'éloigna de l'endroit où il se cachait, et se dit qu'Harry devait être réveillé après tout. Gardant une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repéré, il suivit le bruit de pas pour voir où le jeune homme se dirigeait. Au bout d'un moment Severus se rendit compte qu'Harry se rendait vers les cuisines de Poudlard.

*_Harry doit avoir besoin d'un casse-croute de minuit_*

Severus traversa le portrait représentant une coupe de fruit et vit Harry se défaire de sa cape.

- Monsieur Potter, dit Severus dans un filet de voix.

Il avait beau avoir parlé doucement, sa voix se répercuta dans les cuisines et lui donna l'effet d'avoir crié. Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire faiblement.

- J'avais faim et j'étais… réveillé, confessa t-il. Je veux dire j'ai fais une longue sieste cet après-midi et je me sentais… inquiet.

Severus sourit et secoua la tête, il savait ce que signifiait « être inquiet ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais prendre ? Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Harry soupira de soulagement et lui souris, l'air enchanté.

- Un dessert et un verre de lait, dit-il.

- Ça tombe bien, en plus j'avais besoin d'un Elfe de Maison.

Presque aussitôt avoir dit ces mots, Dobby apparut.

- Harry Potter et le Maitre Snape. Dobby est très heureux de vous voir, Dobby peut-il vous aidez pour quelque chose ? Demanda t-il, toujours soucieux de plaire à Harry.

Il était là, enveloppé dans son torchon blanc immaculé comme dans une toge, portant un chapeau étrange et des chaussettes dépareillées.

- Salut Dobby, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, nous apporter une assiette avec des petits gâteaux et deux verres de laits ?

- Naturellement. Dobby fera tout pour Harry Potter.

Ce dernier disparu avec un « plop » audible, Severus rit devant l'expression d'étonnement d'Harry. A peine une minute plus tard Dobby réapparu avec une petite table contenant les divers aliments qu'Harry lui avait demandés.  
Harry et Severus s'éloignèrent de la porte de la cuisine et s'installèrent à la petite table que Dobby avait apportée. Ce dernier regarda Harry de ces grands yeux en forme de balle de tennis et dit :

- Si Harry Potter veut quelque chose, Dobby le lui apportera.

- Merci Dobby mais grâce à toi, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Très bien, si Harry potter veut quelque chose, Harry Potter doit le dire.

Dobby disparut avec un léger « plop », ses yeux brillant resplendirent un bref instant avant de disparaitre. Harry saisit un gâteau aussi vite que Dobby était capable de disparaitre. Severus le regarda quelque seconde avant de faire de même. En une seconde le jeune homme mangea son gâteau, un air de satisfaction suprême sur le visage. Severus sourit à Harry.

- A la manière dont tu manges, on dirait que tu n'as rien avalé depuis des jours, et la seule excuse que tu me sors, c'est que tu es un adolescent.

- Comparé à Ron, ça ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'il pourrait faire disparaitre la table entière en une bouchée.

- Monsieur Weasley est un puits sans fond.

Severus décida de changer de sujet, il était toujours préoccupé par Harry et sa convalescence.

- Crois-tu que tu auras suffisamment récupéré pour assister au cours de demain ? Les étudiants auront à fabriquer une potion très compliquées.

- Oui je pense que ça ira. Il faudra la faire seul ou à deux ?

- Cette potion requiert certainement deux personnes. Je dois m'assurer que Mr Longbottom est avec quelqu'un de compétent. Je t'avertis aussi que cette potion est une variante du Veritaserum. Cette potion oblige non seulement la personne qui la boit, à dire la vérité mais aussi à révéler ses secrets les plus sombres. Je vais surveiller à l'élaboration de la potion, mais je dois aussi m'assurer que personne ne se rappelle des ingrédients. Un sortilège d'Amnésie devrait faire l'affaire, ainsi ils se rappelleront l'avoir fait, mais seront incapable de dire comment.

Harry murmura quelque chose. Severus regarda le jeune homme et remarqua que ce dernier s'était assoupi, son menton contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il parlait. Il rit, se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour le réveiller.

- On y va Harry. Tu dois revenir dans ton dortoir avant de t'endormir pour de bon.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule d'Harry, espérant le faire bouger.

- Hum ? Quoi ?

Harry regarda Severus, les yeux à demi-fermé.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, et je ne compte pas te porter jusqu'à ton lit.

Severus le secoua un peu plus fort et Harry murmura :

- C'est bon, je suis réveillé, tu n'auras pas à me porter…

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas à te porter mais au moins à t'accompagner. Allé Harry lève-toi.

Il plaça un bras autour du Gryffondor et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise. Le jeune homme trébucha et tomba sur Severus, il se blotti confortablement dans ses bras et se remit à dormir.  
Severus soupira. Harry était réellement une charge lourde, une charge réconfortante, chaude, précieuse, mais lourde.

- Harry, réveille-toi ! Dit Severus, à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Je suis là, je suis réveillé, mais par Merlin, tu n'as pas besoin de crier.

Il s'éloigna de Severus en chancelant « Je peux même arriver là-bas ! ».

- J'en suis sur, mais moi et le reste de Poudlard seront plus tranquille en sachant que tu es de retours dans ta chambre à coucher, sans faire de bêtises.

Severus sourit. Quant à Harry, il se contenta de grogner face à cette déclaration tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Cuisine. Severus prit la Cape d'Invisibilité que son élève avait laissé sur la chaise et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Severus gardant un œil sur Harry, s'assurant qu'il le suivait, éveillé et assez vigilant pour ne pas tomber ou trébucher et se faire mal. Harry, quant à lui, était à moitié endormi et prêt à savourer une bonne nuit de repos dans son lit. Arrivé à l'entrée, Severus remarqua que la Grosse Dame s'était endormie. Harry étant à mi-chemin vers le pays des rêves, Severus décida de la réveiller lui-même. Il commença par tousser, de plus en plus fort, afin de la réveiller. Comme il ne se passait rien, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler à la Grosse Dame de façon diplomatique.

- Excusez-moi Madame ?

Mais la Dame en question ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel.

Severus se mit à tapoter sur le portrait plusieurs fois afin de réveiller la Grosse Dame. Finalement, celle-ci ouvrit un œil, l'air passablement irrité.

- Quoi ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que je dormais ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être important au point de me réveiller ? Demanda t-elle à un professeur impatient et un Harry Potter très endormi.

- Oh ! Dit-elle en voyant Harry. Est-ce qu'il a _encore _été vagabondé dans les couloirs ? On le croirait presque mort.

- Effectivement Madame.

Severus se tourna vers Harry en essayant de le réveiller encore une fois

- Harry, le mot de passe ? Quel est le mot de passe ?

- Hum… Je crois que c'est… Epée affaiblie, murmura t-il en baillant.

- Très bien, dit la Grosse Dame. Entre et va te reposer !

- Ecoute la Dame et va dormir Harry – il guida Harry à travers le trou derrière le portrait, et lui rendit la Cape d'Invisibilité – Oh et Harry, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour être sortit après le couvre-feu.

- Quoi ?

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le portrait se referma sur lui.  
Severus sourit et revint aux cachots sans croiser d'autres étudiants. Bien qu'au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne.

*_Le seul chat que je peux tolérer, c'est Minerva dans sa forme d'animagus_*

Il tourna les talons et entra dans ses appartements avant de se mettre au lit. Tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, il se dit qu'il était beaucoup moins anxieux et nerveux qu'avant.

oOo

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Ataraxis

**Traducteur **: Chapitre traduit par Soishii. Je reprends la traduction à partir du chapitre 09.

**Note :** Les pensées sont entre *_astérisques_*

**Pairing :** HP/SS

**Rating :** M

* * *

**Chapitre 02 – Potions désastreuses**

Harry commença à monter l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des septièmes années, le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Il remit sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans la malle au pied de son lit, ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que son serpent Sliver était enroulé sur lui-même à la tête de son lit, en un petit tas de couleurs chatoyantes. Harry se demanda vaguement si les serpents dormaient avec les humains.

*_Demain je demanderais à Sliver plus de choses à propos des serpents_*

Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, plus que désireux de pouvoir enfin dormir. Néanmoins sa marche depuis la salle commune jusqu'à son lit l'avait réveillé et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir contre un chaud Severus Snape ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il savait qu'il commençait à profondément s'attacher à son professeur de potion, ce qui était surprenant étant donné qu'il y a à peine trois jours, il pouvait difficilement le supporter.

*_Trois jours et le professeur Snape est une personne complètement différente_*

Mais cette nuit, en son fort intérieur, Harry avait voulu que Severus le surprenne à se promener dans les couloirs. Il se surprit à vouloir ardemment attirer l'attention de l'autre homme.

*_Severus me fait me sentir sûr de moi, comme si sa présence et son assurance s'enroulait autour de moi_*

A cette pensée, il plongea dans un profond sommeil et rêva du jour où il pourrait emménager dans une nouvelle maison avec Severus et vivre aussi loin que possible des Dursley.

L'heure de se lever pour aller en cours arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry, il était très fatigué et Ron dû lui donner quelques coups de coude pour réussir à le réveiller complètement. Dans les couloirs Harry marchait comme un zombie.

*_Mais comment fais Snape_ _pour passer sa nuit à courir après les élèves dans les couloirs et ne pas être fatigué ensuite? Je pourrais au moins me reposer en classe d'Histoire de la magie ou de Divination_*

Harry prit ses livres et descendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il repéra Ron et Hermione assis à la fin de la table des Gryffondor, tout près de la table principale. Il s'assit et remarqua que Snape était absent de la table des Professeurs.

*_Peut-être qu'il dort encore, il a surement passé le reste de sa nuit à préparer le cours de ce matin_*

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, une assiette apparut en face de lui remplie d'œufs au plat et de saucisses grillées. Pendant qu'il déjeunait, Hermione se tourna vers lui :

- Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda t-elle, le sourire de son visage cachant son air préoccupé.

- Oui Harry ça va ? J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir hier soir, je pense que c'est à cause de la sieste que j'ai faites à l'infirmerie. En tout cas je suis descendu aux cuisines pour me prendre un sandwich.

Harry ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il avait passé tout ce temps avec Severus.

- Et donc tu t'es levé pour le cours de potion de ce matin ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de commencer une journée après ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end.

Ron ne se serait pas gêné pour manquer le cours de potion s'il avait eu une bonne raison pour ne pas y aller. Il considérait qu'avoir le professeur Snape pendant sept ans constituait une formidable perte de temps doublé d'une expérience plus que sombre.

* _Peut-être qu'avec les cours particulier de Snape, les potions ne deviendront pas une perte de temps_*

- Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, assura t-il.

Pendant qu'Harry clamait qu'il était en pleine forme, Sliver sortit sa tête de la manche de la tunique d'Harry et se tourna vers lui.

- Harry ? J'ai faim, susurra t-il.

- Je le sais, mais ici il n'y a pas de rats ici, juste des œufs à la coque. Je parlerais à mon ami Hagrid pour qu'il te nourrisse. Peut-être quelques rats ?

Harry était préoccupé par son nouvel ami, il ne voulait pas que le petit serpent meure de faim

- Un autre jour – Sliver regarda la Grande Salle avec intérêt, maintenant qu'il était sorti de la manche d'Harry – Il y a beaucoup de jeune, sont-ils tous du même nid ?

Harry supposa que Sliver voulait parler de famille.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas du même nid. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, répondit Harry en parlant lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

- Apprendre ? Et que devez-vous apprendre ? Demanda Sliver en regardant Harry avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- La magie. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Harry ne trouva pas ses mots pour décrire son monde, néanmoins Sliver sembla parfaitement bien comprendre.

- Tu aimerais venir avec nous aujourd'hui ? Pour voir ce que nous apprenons ?

- Il fait bien chaud ici. Je viendrais avec toi, répondit-il en rentrant à nouveau dans la manche de la robe de sorcier d'Harry.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une Ginny curieuse, il lui sourit et lui montra la manche dans laquelle se reposait le petit serpent, bien au chaud.

- Un ami que j'ai rencontré lors du voyage.

Ginny acquiesça en souriant, l'air de ne pas avoir besoin d'autres explications. Puis elle se tourna vers son voisin de table et engagea la conversation.  
Neville qui était de l'autre côté de Ginny, regardait également Harry. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de demander comment s'était déroulé le voyage, ni à lui, ni à Ron, ni Hermione. Il avait écouté les quelques commentaires de Dean et Parvati, mais il souhaitait qu'Harry lui raconte l'accident plus en détails.

- Harry, comment ça va ? Je veux dire comment ça va après être parti en voyage avec le professeur Snape et avoir eu un accident ?

Neville bégayait à l'idée d'être si près du professeur de potion, même s'il prenait encore des cours de potion. Son anxiété avait diminué, bien qu'il causa des accidents au moins une fois par mois.

- C'était bien Neville, répondit Harry. Vraiment, Snape a été assez tolérant avec tout le monde et par rapport à l'accident il a été plutôt bien. Il m'a accompagné pendant qu'Hermione et les autres sont allés chercher de l'aide, conclu Harry avec un sourire.

Neville était pâle et tremblait comme un récipient de gélatine, il avait dû mal à croire que l'homme que tout le monde détestait - excepté les Serpentards – avait pu se montrer ainsi.

Ron et Hermione avaient écouté la conversation avec Neville. Tous deux savaient qu'il existait beaucoup plus que ce que voulait bien dire Harry, cependant ils comprenaient que parfois il valait mieux ne pas dire certaine chose. Probablement que cela perturberait toute la classe de savoir que Severus Snape et Harry étaient en train de devenir de très bon ami.

Neville avala avec difficulté.

- Je suis content de ne pas avoir fait ce voyage. Si ça avait été un autre professeur, j'aurais pu être content d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la faune et la flore mais avec Snape… Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe lorsque je suis à proximité de lui, ajouta t-il en souriant.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur avec lui, puis Hermione dit :

- Il va falloir y aller, le cours de potion va commencer. Tu viens Harry ?

Harry avala d'un trait le reste de son verre de jus de citrouille et couru derrière eux.

- Eh ! Attendez-moi !

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent droit dans les cachots à la suite des autres élèves de septième année. Un peu inquiète, Hermione murmura :

- Je me demande ce que nous as concocté le professeur Snape aujourd'hui.

Harry haussa les épaules « _Je suis sûr que nous le saurons bien assez tôt_ »

Ils entrèrent quelques secondes avant que la classe ne commence, le professeur Rogue était derrière son bureau les yeux brillant et l'air passablement inquiet.

- Ne perdez pas de temps ! Asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Aboya Snape à toute la classe – même à ceux de sa propre maison.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans un coin de la classe, loin des Serpentards et spécialement de Malfoy.

- La leçon d'aujourd'hui est écrite au tableau, nous allons fabriquer une potion qui s'appelle le Véritasérum. Vous allez travailler par paires, pour éviter les catastrophes, Mr Longbottom ira travailler avec Miss Granger. Bien entendu je surveillerais de près les progrès de chacun des élèves pendant l'élaboration de cette potion. Une fois fini, vous viendrez m'en apporter une fiole au bureau, et – pour éviter les catastrophes – je veillerais à ce que personne ne se rappelle comment on fabrique cette potion. Je ne tolèrerais _aucun_ mauvais comportement !

- Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire. Eh bien dépêchez-vous ! Ajouta t-il lorsqu'il vit que personne ne bougeait.

Les nerfs de Snape étaient à vifs, il n'avait pas dormi autant qu'il en aurait eu besoin, et la préparation de cette potion n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur. Même le soupir qu'Harry lança en le regardant l'air préoccupé, n'avait pu alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Severus se dit que les deux heures suivantes allaient être _terriblement_ longues.

Les mots du professeur de potion avaient rafraichie la mémoire d'Harry, il se souvint de sa conversation la nuit dernière. Snape avait mentionné le Véritasérum, ainsi qu'un agent hypnotique. Il se souvint également que celui qui boirait la potion se retrouverait à raconter ses secrets les plus sombres et les plus profonds. Secrets que personne ne révélerait de manière consciente

*_Maintenant je sais pourquoi il a l'air si tendu_*

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville travaillaient tranquillement, récoltant les ingrédients et commençant la préparation de la potion. Pour le moment le professeur Snape n'avait menacé de mort personne, mais passait entre rangs pour vérifier soigneusement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Aujourd'hui le professeur Snape ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'ôter des points aux Gryffondor, ni même de favoriser les Serpentard.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, tous étaient sur le point de finir, certain plus tôt comme Malfoy et Bulstrode, ou Hermione et Neville. Draco, même s'il n'était pas soutenu par ses gardes du corps, trouvait très amusant le fait d'imaginer Potter en train de raconter ses secrets les plus sombres. Ainsi il s'était placé derrière Harry – pendant que Snape lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à faire peur à un groupe d'élève - et avait réussis à subtiliser une petite fiole de potion. Draco pourrait ainsi, _par accident_, faire ingérer une petite quantité de cette potion à Potter, sa maison perdrait certainement quelques points, mais il était sûr que Snape lui sauverait la mise.

*_Je suis sur que Snape adorerais connaitre les secrets les plus sombres de Potter_*

Draco s'apprêta à lancer la fiole et son contenu directement au visage d'Harry lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il sursauta tellement fort que la fiole lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le visage sur son cher professeur de potion. Ce dernier s'étouffa et crachota mais il était trop tard, il en avait avalé une bonne partie.

Les élèves se bousculèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et Harry se rendis compte d'aucun d'eux n'avait idée des propriétés de cette potion. Personne ne savait qu'on lui avait ajouté un puissant agent hypnotique. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

- Vite ! L'un de vous doit faire sortir tous les élèves, je resterais avec Snape, l'autre ira chercher Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron

Hermiona sembla figée quelques instants, pourtant il semblait évident qu'elle voulait poser la même question.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, je vous expliquerais. Je surveillerais Snape jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry guida son professeur jusqu'à son bureau et l'aida à s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Devant l'insistance d'Harry, Ron guida les autres élèves dehors, faisant fi de leurs protestations. Seul Malfoy refusa de bouger. Quant à Hermione, en tant que Préfète-en-chef, elle connaissait le mot de passe du Directeur et pu ainsi aller le chercher directement. Malfoy s'approcha d'Harry, qui était penché vers son professeur de potion, ce dernier les yeux hagards et brillant, semblait néanmoins calme. Harry essuya les dernières traces de potions du visage de Severus.

- Potter, pour qui tu te prends ? Demanda Drago

Celui-ci soupira et se retourna pour regarder le blond.

- Tu n'as pas idée des propriétés de cette potion. Ce n'est pas un simple sérum de vérité crétin, il possède aussi de puissant agent hypnotique. Cela signifie que n'importe qui pourrait demander au professeur Snape ses secrets les plus profond, même ceux dont lui-même ignore l'existence, et il nous les révèlerait.

- Quoi ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. J'ai une bonne idée pour toi Malfoy, et si tu restais là ? Je suis sur qu'une fois les effets du sérum dissipé, le professeur Snape aura quelque chose à te dire.

Harry se tourna vers Snape, l'inquiétude se manifestant clairement sur son visage. Derrière lui, Malfoy regarda Harry, Snape, puis recula le visage blême. Reniflant avec irritation, mais décidé à se faire le plus discret possible, Draco parti.

Les minutes passaient avec lenteur tandis qu'Harry veillait sur Snape. Une partie de sa conscience l'incitait à poser des questions, mais l'autre partie lui soufflait que ça ne serait pas correct. Ainsi il garda ses questions pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore entra, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- Harry, mon garçon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Miss Granger ne m'a pas donné de détail.

Dumbledore s'approcha et observa le professeur de potion.

- Nous préparions un sérum de vérité, contenant des agents hypnotique, professeur. Malheureusement Malfoy ignorait les propriétés de cette potion et a du tenter de me la faire ingérer, le professeur Snape a du l'attraper alors qu'il se préparait à le faire et c'est lui qui a _accidentellement_ avalé la potion. Je ne voulais pas que le reste des élèves ne lui posent de questions trop gênantes, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que les élèves sortent.

- Sage décision Harry. Heureusement que votre professeur de potion n'a pas trop ingéré de cette potion, il aurait pu rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans cet état. Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez y aller.

- Monsieur, dit Harry. Snape… Je veux dire le professeur Snape devait nous lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie afin que nous ne puissions pas nous souvenir de la composition de la potion.

- Très bien, j'y veillerais Harry. Assure-toi que tous les élèves m'attendent dans le couloir.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, sortit rejoindre les autres.

- Dumbledore va nous lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous à fait tous sortir Harry ?

- Comment tu se sentirais toi si tu avais avalé une fiole de Véritasérum ? Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été très content s'il avait apprit que quelqu'un lui avait posé des questions gênantes et qu'il avait été obligé de dire la vérité.

Même Ron qui n'aimait pas le professeur Snape n'osait imaginer les conséquences si son professeur de potion venait à apprendre qu'il avait dit tous ses secrets à une classe pleine d'élèves. Hermione et les autres se lançaient également des regards inquiets, l'idée de révéler toutes leurs pensées ne leur plaisaient pas beaucoup non plus. Dumbledore sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la classe, ainsi réunis dans le couloir. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers eux.

_« Oubliette »_

Le regard un peu vague les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous au milieu du couloir.

- J'ai effacé de votre mémoire les deux dernières heures pendant lesquelles vous avez préparé une potion très complexe et dangereuse. Je veux m'assurer qu'aucun de vous n'aura retenu la recette, votre professeur a été victime d'un léger incident pendant ce cours, mais je vous rassure, il va bien.

La plupart des élèves marchèrent vers leurs salles communes ou la bibliothèque. Harry dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait pour le déjeuner et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, une question dans les yeux.

- Il va bien Harry, c'est la vérité. Il suffit d'attendre que les effets de la potion se dissipent.

- Je me demandais comment l'accident avait pu se produire.

- Monsieur Malfoy a accidentellement versé la potion sur le professeur Snape, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore brillaient devant l'inquiétude d'Harry envers son professeur de potion.

*_Comment se fait-il qu'Harry en sache plus que les autres à propos de cette potion_ _?_*

Intéressant. Il faudrait qu'il pose quelques petites questions personnelles à Severus un de ces jours.

- Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis Harry maintenant.

Harry monta lentement les escaliers sans vouloir réellement partir, il se retourna brièvement et vit le professeur Dumbledore, toujours debout devant la porte de la salle de classe.

- Tu vois Harry, tout va bien.

Ce dernier remonta tandis que le professeur Dumbledore retournait dans la salle de potion.

*_Je vais pouvoir avoir quelques réponses maintenant_*

A suivre

* * *

**Note de la traductrice: **je publierais les chapitres déjà traduit au rythme d'un par jour, le temps que je finisse la traduction du chapitre 09. Pour répondre à la question:_ Pourquoi Soishii est-elle partie_, elle a beaucoup de travail et n'a plus le temps de venir ici pour autre chose que lire, ensuite elle a d'autre raison plus personnelle. Voilà !

Je sais que vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre, mais vous a t-il plus ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Ataraxis

**Traducteur :** Soishii pour les huit premiers chapitre. Nafrayu pour les autres.

**Note :** Merci pour vos review qui me motivent pour traduire, je suis ravie de voir que ma traduction vous plaise Merci pour tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte, même si une petite review vous ferez gagner un bisou (si si !) ^^

**Note 02 :** Les pensées sont entre *_astérisques_*.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 03 – Vérité, mensonges et tergiversation**

Albus Dumbledore ferma derrière lui la porte du laboratoire de potion, et s'approcha de Severus. Ce dernier, les yeux dans le vague, semblait avoir du mal à savoir où il était. Dumbledore se plaça devant lui, il avait un air rusé que peu de personne avait vu sur lui. Dumbledore, bien que triste de voir son ami et collègue dans une telle situation, n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait pertinemment que Severus ne se rappellerait rien.

- Severus, avec la quantité de Véritasérum que tu as ingéré, combien de temps les effets dureront-ils ?

Dumbledore se dit qu'il était plus prudent pour lui de savoir de combien de temps il disposait pour poser ses questions.

- Je dirais à peu près une demi-heure, répondit Severus d'une voix neutre.

*_Parfais ça veut dire que j'ai vingt bonnes minutes pour poser mes questions, commençons_*

- Severus, ressens-tu une douleur quelconque ?

L'intéressé regarda autour de lui et répondit d'un ton détaché :

- Je ne ressens aucune douleur.

- Parfait. Sais-tu comment l'accident est survenu ?

- Oui, je crois que Draco Malfoy voulait lancer la potion au visage d'Harry Potter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, je lui ai tapoté l'épaule et il a lancé le Véritasérum sur moi, répliqua Severus d'une voix monocorde.

- Bien. Je vais te poser une question très importante Severus : Comment Harry potter savait-il pour la potion ?

- Je le lui ai dis.

- Quand lui as-tu raconté cela ?

Dumbledore se sentait un peu frustré, pour avoir des réponses claires, il était obligé de poser des questions spécifiques.

- Hier, aux alentours de minuit.

Dumbledore soupira : *_Il va falloir m'y faire_*

- Que faisiez-vous, toi et Harry, en pleine nuit, à parler d'une potion dangereuse ?

- Nous mangions un gâteau aux cuisines.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez fini par manger un gâteau tous les deux en cuisine ? Demanda Dumbledore avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Je patrouillais dans les couloirs du côté du septième étage lorsque j'ai remarqué que le tableau de la Grosse Dame menant à tour de Gryffondor s'est ouvert et que personne n'en ai sortit. J'ai compris que c'était Harry Potter marchant sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, et je l'ai suivis jusqu'aux cuisines.

- Que faisais-tu à patrouiller devant la tour de Gryffondor Severus ?

- Je désirais voir Harry.

Dumbledore sourit devant cette révélation *_Je vais enfin savoir la vérité, mais je n'ai que quelques minutes_*

- Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Harry ?

- J'étais inquiet, seul et il m'intriguait.

*_Maintenant vient la question la plus importante. Je dois savoir quels sont ses sentiments et ses projets envers Harry. Je suis sur qu'ils doivent être plus profond que ce qu'il veut bien admettre_*

- Severus, tu m'as confié vouloir renoncer à ton poste de Maitre des Potions. Vas-tu quitter Poudlard ?

*_J'espère qu'il partira pour son propre bien et celui de Harry. Il me manquera beaucoup, mais avec un peu de chance, il sera avec Harry. Cela serait très bien pour lui.*_

- Oui, hier j'ai pris la décision de quitter Poudlard.

Dumbledore fut content de sa réponse. *_Maintenant je vais pouvoir vérifier si c'est à cause d'Harry_*

- Severus, je t'ai demandé hier si la raison pour laquelle tu souhaite partir, à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Harry partira lui aussi de Poudlard. Tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Harry a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu veuilles quitter Poudlard ?

- Oui, il en fait partie.

Dumbledore sursauta presque à la réponse de Severus, ses yeux plus brillant que jamais.

- As-tu un plan, après ta démission, pour être avec Harry ?

- Harry m'a demandé si je voulais être son colocataire, une fois qu'il aura trouvé une maison que nous pourrons partager.

_*Merveilleux, ils vont vivre ensemble. Cela signifie que son amitié va peut-être changer. Mais est-ce que Severus pense réellement à Harry ? Maintenant qu'il le connait, se pourrait-il qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié ?*_

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Harry ? Maintenant que tu le connais ?

- C'est un jeune homme attirant, intelligent, équilibré, loyal, courageux, aimable et qui se préoccupe de ses amis. Il ne cherche pas à être le centre du monde, ni même le garçon-qui-a-survécu, répondit Severus, une fois encore, le visage dénué d'expression.

_*Ah, c'est pratiquement la même réponse qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois. Seulement cette fois, il a admit trouver Harry attirant. Intéressant.*_

Dumbledore se rendis compte que le temps était presque terminé, et se décida à poser à Severus une ultime question.

- Severus, je sais que la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, tu considérais Harry comme un ami, mais peut-être qu'il est devenu plus que ça pour toi non ?

Malheureusement la question arriva trop tard. Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis reprit conscience.

- ALBUS ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Albus avec une expression ravie sur le visage.

Severus était totalement confus, bien qu'il se rappelait vaguement qu'un élève était derrière tout ça.

- C'est Monsieur Malfoy, je crois qui est à l'origine de tout cela. Je l'ai attrapé alors qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose à Potter.

- C'est ce que Monsieur Potter m'a raconté, tu devrais savoir qu'il a été celui qui a prit soin de toi après l'accident. Il a demandé à Miss Granger de venir me chercher, curieusement Harry semblait le seul à connaitre les propriétés de ce Véritasérum. Etrange non ?

Dumbledore lança un regard interrogatif à Severus. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l'allusion du directeur, ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre ne regardait personne à par lui.

- Aucun des élèves ne m'a posé de questions gênantes pendant le moment critique où j'ai bu la potion ?

Oh Merlin ! Les élèves… Il devait leur lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils ne se rappellent pas les composants de la potion. Il tenta de se lever rapidement, mais Album posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour le tranquilliser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry a mentionné le sortilège d'Amnésie. Les élèves ne se souviendront ni de la potion, ni de l'accident. Néanmoins je pense que tu devrais parler de tout ceci avec monsieur Malfoy. Pour répondre à ta première inquiétude, aucun des élèves ne t'a posé de question, Harry s'est assuré de cela. En tout cas, personne ne se souvient de rien. Une fois le sortilège effectué, ils sont tous partis sauf Harry qui voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien.

Une fois de plus Albus leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Severus. Ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard et Dumbledore sourit.

- Allons Severus, nous savons très bien que tu es ami avec Harry, néanmoins tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien de plus ?

Severus grimaça et sembla anxieux. Albus Dumbledore se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter là ses questions.

- Albus, tu m'as dis qu'aucun des élèves ne m'avaient posé de questions, mais toi, tu m'en as posé pendant que j'étais sous les effets du sérum ?

Dumbledore sourit intérieurement *_Perspicace le Severus_*

- Je t'ai posé une question ou deux - *_voire plus_* - si je me souviens bien. En réalité je t'ai posé seulement deux questions. Je t'ai demandé si tu savais combien de temps dureraient les effets de la potion étant donné les quantités que tu avais ingérés.

- Bien, celle-ci était autorisée comme question. Mais vous avez dis deux, quel est la deuxième ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu ressentais une quelconque douleur. Après tout tu aurais pu avoir une réaction allergique et je souhaitais m'en assurer.

- Bien, les questions ont été innocentes.

- Naturellement, ces questions n'avaient pas pour intention de se mêler de la vie d'autrui, répliqua Dumbledore.

_*Bien que quelques questions suivirent les deux premières. Après tout je suis un vieillard effronté qui ne veut que le meilleur pour les garçons. Et je les considère tous les deux comme mes enfants.*_

- Bien, maintenant que tu t'es remis je suis sur que tu voudras parler à Monsieur Malfoy, je vais donc te laisser.

- Merci Albus, pour avoir permis à mes secrets de rester… secret.

- Oh, naturellement Severus. Jamais je ne dirais à qui que ce soit, que tu as un point vulnérable. Je dois retourner à mon bureau, qui sait ce qu'il s'y est passé en mon absence. Heureusement, je suis sur que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Harry.

Sur ce, Albus Dumbledore tourna les talons, laissant le Laboratoire de Potions à son Maître.

Severus Snape regarda autour de lui et constata le désordre laissé par un troupeau d'élève après un accident, maintenant il savait quel châtiment il allait donner à monsieur Malfoy pour son petit exploit.

_*Il va falloir que Monsieur Je-suis-le-meilleur-des-Malfoy nettoie tout ce bazar. Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, cela lui fera de l'occupation. Il faut que je me dépêche, mon prochain cours commence bientôt*_

Severus soupira et se remit au travail.

oOo

Dans une autre partie de l'école, Harry s'était réunis avec ses amis, qui discutaient doucement entre eux. Ils levèrent la tête à la vue de leur ami, tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait à la table en face d'eux. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de Severus, mais le fait que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il allait bien ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait bien.

*_Il faudra que je parle avec Severus, un peu plus tard_*

- Hey Harry, comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu es resté derrière avec Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

- Je voulais seulement savoir si c'était Neville le responsable de l'accident. Bien que nos souvenirs aient été effacés, Snape s'en souvient lui et Neville pourrait être puni de quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas.

- Et c'était la faute de Neville ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non cette fois-ci c'est Malfoy qui a fait le coup. Dumbledore dit que Malfoy s'apprêtait à me lancer la potion dessus quand Snape est arrivé. La potion lui a échappé des mains et a atterri sur moi.

Harry ne pensait pas que l'accident se soit passé ainsi, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas le moment de controverser sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je me demande quelle était la potion que nous avons préparé, et quelles étaient ses effets, dit Hermione

Comme toujours elle était passionnée par tout ce qu'ils faisaient en classe. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si douée en classe.  
La question d'Hermione titilla la mémoire de Harry, un vague souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il retint sa respiration, il savait quelle était la potion et ses effets. Seules les deux dernières heures de leur mémoire avaient été effacées. C'est pour cela qu'il se souvenait de son escapade nocturne de son esprit.

_*Un sérum de vérité aux effets hypnotisant. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore tenait à rester seul avec Snape. Merlin sait les secrets qu'il aurait pu révéler.*_

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry retenait sa respiration et le regarda avec curiosité.

_*Humm, Harry sait quelque chose. Peut-être que cela à quelque chose à voir avec la classe ?*_

- Tout va bien Harry ? Sais-tu quelque chose que nous ignorons à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé en classe ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? - Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées – Quelque chose sur la classe ? Non, non pas plus que toi. Seulement que ce soit quelque chose de mauvais pour que Dumbledore se déplace.

_*Hum, il ment… Mais pourquoi ? Il nous le dira probablement lorsqu'il se sentira près.*_

Hermione regarda Ron et nota qu'il était absent de la conversation.

_*Typique de Ron, il a le nez enterré dans son livre de Quidditch des Canon de Chudley*_

- Ron et moi, nous nous demandions ce que tu faisais avec le professeur Snape. Toi et lui avez l'air de mieux vous entendre depuis le voyage, vous avez même eu une conversation civilisée tous les deux. Il semblerait que vous deveniez bon ami non ?

Ron leva le nez de son livre lorsqu'il entendit la question d'Hermione, très désireux d'en entendre la réponse.

- Ami ? Et bien, je suppose que oui. Il a été très respectueux après m'avoir questionné sur ma tutelle. Mais il est encore un peu tôt pour émettre un jugement. Nous parlions bien de ça n'est-ce pas ? De mon amitié avec le professeur Snape ?

Harry était anxieux, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de l'appuie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, le fait qu'ils soient restés silencieux quant à l'escapade d'Harry avec ledit Maitre des Potions en était la preuve. Même s'ils en avaient mare de Snape, Harry savait qu'ils finiraient par s'habituer à lui – où du moins le tolérer - s'ils prenaient le temps de passer avec un peu de temps avec.

- Ron et moi avons parlé hier, pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Je t'ai toujours incité à mieux traiter le professeur Snape, à passer plus de temps avec lui, à essayer de le comprendre… Donc je ne peux pas me plaindre. Il est quelqu'un de bien, son combat envers de bien nous l'a prouvé, dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry sourit, soulagé de voir qu'au moins un de ses meilleurs amis était de son côté. Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien, je suppose que je suis content pour toi. J'ai du mal à ne pas penser à Snape comme autre chose qu'un crétin graisseux, mais si tu penses qu'il est mieux que cela alors je te soutiens aussi.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il entendit les mots « _crétin graisseux_ » mais sourit lorsque Ron lui donna son soutient.

- Merci Ron, cela signifie beaucoup moi. Maintenant je verrais comme cela se passe avec les autres. Et si nous rendions une petite visite à Hagrid ? Nous pourrions lui parler du voyage et des animaux que nous avons vus, et puis je dois lui demander comment alimenter Sliver.

Ron et Hermione acquièrent. Ils prirent leurs livres et sortirent de la bibliothèque ensemble pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

C**e chapitre vous a t-il plus? :D

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est motivant de savoir si une histoire plait :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure :** Ataraxis

**Traductrice :** Soishii jusqu'au chapitre 08. Ensuite c'est moi.

**Note 01:** Les pensées sont entre _*astérisques*_

**Note 02:** Merci à **Ishtar205**,** ConanBlack**, **Stormtrooper2**, **Caulaumbine **et **Emy **pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 04 – Question/Réponse**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé le reste de la matinée et la plus grande partie de l'après-midi avec Hagrid dans sa cabane puis dans la classe d'histoire de la magie avec Binns. Au petit déjeuner Draco n'avait cessé de bombarder la table des Gryffondor de remarques sacrastiques, tandis que tous l'ignoraient. Après sept ans de moqueries à la Malfoy, les Gryffondor avaient appris que le mieux était d'ignorer les incessants coups de queue du serpent blond de Serpentard.  
Harry avait été très content de sa visite à Hagrid. Grâce à la grande quantité de rats qu'il gardait pour nourrir les créatures magiques, il lui avait donné un rat pour Sliver. Sliver fut également très satisfait et, après avoir mangé, il fit une sieste, cette fois dans le cœur du feu, sur les cendres éteintes.

Hagrid leur offrit son habituelle tourte de mélasse, dure comme la roche. Ils refusèrent poliment, peu désireux de perdre leurs dents, et connaissant les capacités culinaire de Hagrid. Harry et ses amis parlèrent du voyage, de l'accident de Harry et la faune variée qu'ils avaient découvert.  
Ils furent ravis de voir que Hagrid se déplaçait sans sa canne. Le demi-géant, qui avait subi quelques blessures durant la Guerre, et ne s'était pas encore complètement remis. Sa jambe n'avait pas été soignée proprement après être revenu à sa position originale, si bien qu'il marchait maintenant avec une canne. Cependant, Hagrid continuait d'être Hagrid et il n'aurait jamais permis que cela le déprime. Il était toujours aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

Cette après-midi, après avoir fini la classe d'histoire de la magie, Harry, Ron et Hermione utilisèrent le peu d'heure qu'il leur restait avant le diner pour réviser. Hermione avait réorganisé son programme d'études pour inclure les deux heures de séance avec le Professeur Snape auxquels ils assisteraient trois fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que les examens aient lieu.

- J'ai beau avoir toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, je serais content d'en avoir fini avec le travail scolaire, dit Harry en levant un bras pour soutenir sa tête fatiguée.

Ron hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et croisa les bras. Quant à Hermione, elle regarda Harry, l'air préoccupé.

- Malheureusement, toi et Ron n'êtes pas les étudiants les plus assidues. Si vous aviez fais votre travail régulièrement, vous en auriez moins aujourd'hui. Naturellement Harry, tu as passé la plus grande partie du temps de cette année et de l'année dernière à l'infirmerie et tu es toujours un peu fatigué. Cependant, je suis sûre qui tout ira bien pour les examens.

- Vous avez pensés à ce que vous ferez plus tard, demanda Harry dans le but de ne pas parler du temps qu'il passait à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Harry de façon moqueuse.

- Vous avez choisie que vous vouliez faire comme métier ? Il y a deux ans, je voulais faire auror, mais maintenant que Voldemort est parti et que la guerre est terminée, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire Hermione ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non je ne sais pas vraiment, mais cela me plairait de devenir professeur. Je pourrais ainsi retourner à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle matière, après tout, elles sont toutes intéressantes.

- Et toi Ron, tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'espère devenir auror, naturellement comme Hermione l'a dit, ça dépend de mes résultats aux examens.

- Et toi tu as idée de ce que tu feras Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas vraiment, mais Snape m'a dit, pendant l'un de mes cours supplémentaires avec lui, qu'il m'aiderait en me donnant des conseils.

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Snape va t'aider à trouver un métier ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à McGonagall ou même à Dumbledore ?

- C'est une des choses dont nous avons parlé Snape et moi pendant le voyage, il m'a proposé de m'aider, j'ai trouvé cela très aimable de sa part, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un t'aide. C'est important de savoir ce que l'on va faire de sa vie. Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas bon de passer des années et des années en faisant un métier que tu déteste, regarde par exemple le professeur Snape, remarqua Hermione.

Ron grogna à la pensée d'un Harry rabougris et triste comme l'était le professeur Snape.

Harry regarda l'horloge sur la cheminée, l'une de ses aiguilles pointant sur l'heure du dîner. Ils avaient été si absorbé par leurs révisions qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués que les autres élèves étaient descendu pour le diner.

- Il est temps d'aller dîner.

Ils laissèrent leurs livres sur la table de la salle commune, en sachant qu'ils reviendraient après le dîner à la Grande Salle.

Comme d'habitude, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient présents dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur Snape était l'unique absent ce qui provoqua une légère pointe de préoccupation dans l'esprit de Harry. Cependant ladite préoccupation s'est rapidement accentuée quand a commencé à circuler la rumeur de la retenue qu'avait eu Malfoy avec le professeur Snape après l'accident. En effet Draco arborait froncement de sourcil et grimace à la place de son éternel sourire sarcastique.  
Après le dîner Harry essaya de se replonger sans ses révisions avec Ron et Hermione. Cependant, il ne cessait de penser à la retenue que Malfoy avait eu avec Severus et au fait qu'il devait commencer à chercher une maison. Mieux valait commencer tôt, sinon tous les bons endroits allaient être pris.

- Hermione, as-tu le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione le regarda par dessus de ses notes, avec l'air un peu dément qu'elle avait généralement avant les examens.

- Oui, j'ai le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier dans le dortoir des filles. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cela ?

- Eh bien, je vais quitter la maison des Dursley cet été et il me faut un endroit où vivre.

- Oui je comprends, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu t'envoyer là bas chaque été ? Moi je resterais surement avec mes parents jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Si tu peux attendre, je te donnerais le numéro de demain.

- Merci Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux de ses notes après avoir écouté la réponse de Harry.

- Tu sais Harry, tu seras toujours le bienvenue au Terrier, maman serait plus que ravie que tu viennes vivre à la maison.

- Merci Ron. Mais je crois que je veux trouver une maison rien qu'à moi. Dans un endroit tranquille avec une jolie vue, une chambre ou deux et un jardin, dit-il en souriant à la pensée de sa maison. Et certainement plus au sud que Poudlard. Même si Poudlard et ses environs sont magnifiques, je veux quelque chose de plus chaud.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu vivre seul dans une si grande maison ? Demanda Ron

Harry s'agita dans son siège et sembla soudainement très absorbé par ses notes. Hermione remarqua cette conduite étrangère et évasive. *_Il ne vivra pas seul, mais ne veut pas que nous le sachions, mais pourquoi ?_ * pensa Hermione, tandis que Harry continuait de chercher une réponse adéquate à donner à Ron.

- Je peux vivre seul pendant ce temps, pour voir si ça me plaît, la paix et la tranquillité. Sinon je pourrais prendre un colocataire après tout. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr.

- Je pourrais peut-être être ton colocataire moi, si jamais tu en veux un. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendrait bien, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux à cette pensée.

Harry se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

- Peut-être, on verra bien.

Hermione continua de regarder Harry avec intensité. Il senti son regard, mais ne leva pas les yeux. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Hermione s'était allumée.

_*Harry en réalité déjà choisit un colocataire. Le Professeur Snape va laisser Poudlard, et son amitié avec Harry a évolué. Merlin! Harry a demandé au Professeur Snape d'être son colocataire. J'en suis presque sûre. Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait été plus logique de demander à Ron d'abord... À moins qu'il y ait plus entre le professeur Snape et lui, qu'il ne veut bien le dire.*_

Hermione garda le silence et attendis la suite des évènements. Elle revint à ses notes et Harry sentis son regard se détourner. Il soupira de soulagement et se sentit plus léger.  
Harry avait hâte que le temps passe. Il voulait prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et aller vers les cachots pour se réjouir de la retenue de Malfoy. Il se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait dit que le Serpentard était à l'origine de l'accident.

_*Severus n'aurais jamais puni un élève de sa propre maison si ça n'avait été vraiment un grave accident. En tout cas Malfoy était en retenu_* Harry sourit doucement à la pensée d'une retenue qui pour une fois n'était pas la sienne.

_*Maintenant je dois trouver une excuse pour sortir d'ici, peut-être que si je dis à Ron et Hermione que je suis encore fatiguée à cause de l'accident, ils me croieront.*_

- Je vais me coucher, je me sens encore fatigué, probablement l'accident.

- Oui va te reposer, demain on a enchantement, métamorphose et deux heures de cours avec Snape.

Autant Harry que Ron grognèrent devant la masse de travail qui les attendait. Hermione en revanche ne dit rien, mais regarda Harry l'air anxieuse.

- Tu as raison Harry, va dormir. Et je ne veux pas te voir hors du lit avant demain matin. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi. Hum Ron tu pourras dire aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'ils iront se coucher ?

Ron acquiesça. Harry a repris ses livres, parchemins, une encre et sa plume avant de diriger vers son dortoir. Il rangea ses affaires dans sa malle au pied du lit et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se glissa en dessous et descendit les escaliers précautionneusement.

_*Maintenant je dois sortir de la tour sans que personne ne remarque que le portrait est ouvert. Je dois seulement attendre que quelqu'un rentre ou sorte.*_

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait et attendit près de dix minutes, quand tout à coup quelques élèves de sixième année - en incluant Ginny – entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry se glissa dehors, non sans frôler quelques élèves, néanmoins, personne ne se rendis compte de sa présence.  
Il marcha rapidement en direction des cachots, passant un groupe d'élèves venant généralement de la bibliothèque en vu des dernières révisions. Le chemin vers les cachots était assez tranquille. En arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle des potions, Harry remarqua que la salle était ouverte. Il regarda précautionneusement à l'intérieur en se cachant dans un coin du couloir. Il y avait seulement deux personnes.

Severus était assit à son bureau et lisait quelques papiers. Malfoy était en face de lui, par terre, en train de nettoyer des chaudrons. Harry remarqua que, de temps en temps, Draco levait les yeux e son travail et foudroyait du regard son professeur.

_*Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Severus serait déjà mort une bonne centaine de fois_*. Il entra sans un mot et s'arrêta près de son professeur de potion. Harry souhaitait savoir ce qu'il lisait avec tant d'attention. En réalité Severus pensait, il n'était pas réellement préoccupé par les feuilles de parchemins qui étaient en face de lui. Il savait que Malfoy était réellement en colère, mais il n'allait pas donner au jeune homme la satisfaction de voir qu'il disposait de son attention. De plus, Severus avait senti un léger changement dans l'air qui l'entourait, sans une raison apparente. Il écouta plus attentivement, voulant savoir ce qu'il entendait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il capta le son léger d'une respiration.

_*Ah, c'est Harry. Il doit être venu pour voir ce que faisait Malfoy en retenu. Je suis sûr qu'il profite bien du spectacle*_.  
Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent en une légère grimace que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_*Il sait que je suis ici et pourquoi. Bon peut-être pas complètement pourquoi, mais il doit en savoir une grande partie. Il a l'air d'avoir bien récupéré de l'accident, peut-être qu'il voudra bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé*  
_

Le garçon étendit la main et toucha l'épaule de Severus pour confirmer sa présence. Celui-ci sentit la légère pression à son épaule et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son professeur et remarqua que ce qu'il lisait n'était pas des copies d'élèves ou des notes de cours, mais la Gazette du Sorcier datant de ce matin, ouverte à la page des logements à vendre. Harry sourit, il avait maintenant la réponse à sa question. Severus avait bel et bien l'intention d'habiter avec lui après sa démission. Il étendit sa main encore une fois et pressa l'épaule de son professeur.

Celui-ci ne leva pas la vue du journal, mais prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre rouge et entoura les offres intéressantes. Harry se pencha et regarda les offres que Severus avait choisit. En réalité il n'y avait quelques cercles rouges. Plusieurs d'entres eux étaient exactement ce que Harry cherchait. Il attendrait la fin de la retenue de Draco pour discuter de tout cela. Il se demanda seulement combien de temps il restait avant la fin.

Severus sembla comprendre les pensées d'Harry puisqu'il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la tête de Malfoy et vit combien le jeune homme avait bien nettoyé la plupart des chaudrons.

- Dès que vous en aurez fini avec ce chaudron Monsieur Malfoy, vous pourrez partir.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Draco d'un ton clairement sarcastique.

Severus soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez.

- Et cela fera cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, monsieur Malfoy. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous gardiez votre reconnaissance sarcastique pour plus tard.

Malfoy donna l'impression de quelqu'un ayant avalé un citron entier. Néanmoins il ne dit rien et se contenta de se réjouir de pouvoir partir avec le travail à moitié fait.  
Il se dépêcha de finir de nettoyer le chaudron qu'il avait entre les mains. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il attendit patiemment derrière Severus, son attention fixé sur le Serpentard, profitant de la satisfaction que lui procurait la scène en face de lui. Une fois terminé, le blond se tourna vers Severus et dit :

- J'ai fini professeur, je peux y aller ?

- Oui monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez y aller. Mais d'avance je vais vous dire une chose. Je ne veux plus d'exploit comme celui qui a été fait. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas mais moi oui. Si je vous reprends à lancer une potion à un autre étudiant, vous serez expulsé et peut importe que ma démission soit dans quelques semaines.

Severus avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme, posée, mais mortellement sérieuse.

- Hum, oui je comprends, balbutia Draco, avant de sortir avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

Dès que Malfoy disparu, Severus prit sa baguette magique et l'a pointa vers la porte, la fermant à clef. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- As-tu bien profité de spectacle ?

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vais vous avouer un secret: Le bouton "review" ne mord pas. Si, si c'est vrai mais chuuuuuuuut ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Ataraxis

**Traductrice :** Soishii jusqu'au chapitre 08. Ensuite c'est moi ^^

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Pensées entre *_astérisques_*

**Merci** à vous toutes, je vois que je commence à avoir des lectrices régulières, alors je vous fais plein de bisous ^^ et vous remercie ! Le chapitre 09 est en cours de traduction et, si tout se passe bien, je le posterais dimanche prochain !

oOo

**Chapitre 05 – Peut-être bien que non…**

- Oui j'ai bien profité du spectacle, merci, répliqua Harry en retirant sa cape.

Severus souri et revint à sa liste de maison à visiter. Il entoura de rouge les maisons ayant le plus de potentiel à ses yeux.

- Cesse de regarder derrière mon épaule et assis-toi plutôt. Ou peut-être prends-tu un plaisir manifeste à regarder par-dessus les épaules des gens ? Demanda Severus avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Hum, non.

Harry alla chercher une chaise et l'a tira pour la placer à côté de Severus. Harry remarqua les cercles rouges qui entouraient certaines maisons et demanda :

- Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je pense qu'ils veulent dire ?

Severus leva un sourcil avec hilarité.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu devrais être un peu plus spécifique dans tes questions.

Harry soupira. Il savait que Severus l'avait très bien comprit, mais ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer trop facilement.

- Ce que je te demande c'est: est-ce que tu regarde des maisons parce que tu as décidé d'accepter mon offre?

- Peut-être, ou peut-être aussi que je regarde cette rubrique pour moi et moi seul. Répondit Severus d'un ton plat, il ne voulait pas encore révéler ses intentions.

_*Je dois garder ça pour moi, pour le moment et ne pas lui révéler mes intentions tout de suite. De plus, je suis sûr qu'Albus a extrait une bonne quantité de l'information que je gardais secrète, peut-être même des choses dont je suis moi-même inconscient. Ce vieillard citronné doit avoir subtilement découvert ces choses là.*_

- Oh, je vois.

Harry se sentait blessé. _*Peut-être que je le désire trop. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je le désire tant? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas demandé à Ron au lieu de Severus ? Ron a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, et maintenant, quand je pense avoir ma propre maison, je me vois la partager avec mon professeur de potions. Avant de me lancer, je devrais peut-être considérer mes motivations.*_

Harry s'assit là, en silence et en se sentant abattu. Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils.

_*Je n'ai pas voulu le déprimer. Je sais qu'il est comme un enfant de première année qui entre au magasin de sucreries Honeydukes pour la première fois, spécialement avec notre amitié et tout cela, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si sérieux*_

- Harry ? (Severus se tourna et tendis le bras pour toucher l'épaule du jeune homme), Harry est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, très bien. (Harry éloigna son épaule de la main de Severus).

- Non, non je ne pense pas. Par Merlin, cesse de tourner autour du chaudron et regarde moi

Severus n'avait pas voulu blesser Harry mais il ne lutterait pas contre ce comportement infantile. Harry haussa brièvement les épaules, se fichant du ton autoritaire de Severus. Sliver choisi ce moment pour s'éveiller et glissa en sortant par la manche du garçon. Le serpent leva les yeux vers lui en l'interrogeant.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Aucun Sliver, je vais bien, seulement un peu fatigué.

Harry étendit la main pour caresser la tête du serpent et glissa quelques doigts tout le long de son corps écailleux. Après cela, Sliver se glissa autour de son cou et de ses épaules et ferma les yeux, bien qu'il reste tout de même vigilant.

Harry se sentit mieux, en se sentant réconforté par Sliver. Il savait que son comportement était infantile. Il savait aussi que Severus pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas de droits sur lui. Il l'avait invité à habiter avec lui dans la maison qu'il trouverait et il laisserait l'invitation ouverte.

Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui fit un petit sourire fâché.

- Bon, bien que tu ne sois pas encore décidé, l'invitation pour habiter avec moi tient toujours.

Severus retint un soupir. _*J'aimerais lui dire maintenant que je vais habiter avec lui. Cependant, j'ai besoin de temps pour analyser à tout ce que cela nous conduirait avant d'accepter. J'ai besoin d'analyser ce désir ardent d'être avec lui... Connaître pourquoi je… Pourquoi je ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui.*_

- Merci Harry. Comme j'ai déjà dit, quand l'année sera sur le point de finir alors je te ferai savoir ma réponse.

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien, si ce qui est entouré de rouge est une indication de ce que tu cherches, alors nos goûts sont assez compatibles. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle me prêterait son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ma liste sera surement très similaire à la tienne.

- C'est parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. Ne me dis pas que tu as seulement voulu être le témoin de la retenu de monsieur Malfoy? Demanda Severus.

- En partie si, c'est tellement bon d'ailleurs, dit Harry en riant, Severus secoua la tête en souriant.

- oui, il n'est pas habituel le voir dans une telle position. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait que c'était définitivement dégradant.

Le sourire de Severus disparut lorsqu'il se souvint pourquoi il avait mis Malefoy en retenu.

- Donc Malfoy a essayé de donner la potion à un étudiant aujourd'hui, ce sérum de vérité que nous faisions ? Demanda tranquillement Harry.

Severus le regard, choqué, et se rappela que, bien que les souvenirs de Harry durant la classe fussent partis, il n'avait apparemment pas oublié la conversation de la nuit antérieure.

- Oui, il a essayé de donner une petite dose du sérum à un élève, mais au lieu de cela c'est moi qui ait reçu le sérum dans le visage - il ne pensait rien dire de plus à Harry que cela, il pensait donc, qu'il était mieux que les élèves relèguent cet épisode à quelque chose d'ancien.

- C'était mon autre préoccupation, savoir pourquoi tu étais resté après l'incident.

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard et vit une réelle préoccupation. Il lui sourit.

- je vais bien, Harry. Même si je ne doute pas que Dumbledore m'ait posé _beaucoup_ de questions. Il a beau dire ne m'avoir posé que quelques questions totalement innocentes, je le connais. Cependant je suis conscient que ce qu'il a apprit, il s'en servira pour mon propre bénéfice.

Harry devant l'image de Dumbledore, agissant comme un méchant inquisiteur, en interrogeant le professeur de Potions.

- Pauvre Severus ! Si j'avais su que tu allais être soumis à un interrogatoire par le Directeur, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé entres ses griffes.

Severus soupira à cette idée. Il imagina un instant son ami Dumbledore serrant ses mains, un air machiavélique et dément sur le visage, comme s'il était sur le point de mettre au point un complot.

- Bien, je te remercie de ton inquiétude. En tout cas, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, je suggère que tu reviennes à ton dortoir et j'espère ne pas te revoir par là cette nuit. Sinon, je serais contrains de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, bonnes nuit.

Severus se leva et poussa gentiment Harry vers la porte du Laboratoire de Potions. En refermant la porte il entendit un murmure qui disait quelque chose comme : « Montre-lui ton inquiétude et il te montrera la porte». Severus rit doucement et revint au laboratoire pour finir de laver les chaudrons.

oOo

Harry passa le jour suivant entres ses cours et la Grande Salle. Il attendait plus que tout la fin de l'année afin que Severus puisse lui donner une réponse définitive. Il n'avait dormit que quelques heures la nuit précédente, il avait passé pas mal de temps allongé dans son lit et regardant fixement le plafond. Se demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que Severus partage sa prochaine demeure.

Il savait qu'il était inquiet et qu'il respectait Severus, mais même Ron sentait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, et après avoir retourné dans sa tête toutes les motivations possibles, il finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
Heureusement, le fait de bien dormir la nuit aidait à tenir le lendemain, et il arrivait à suivre en cours. Cette nuit, après le diner dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent les notes dont ils avaient besoin pour le cours de potion.  
Snape les attendait déjà, il avait préparé une série d'ingrédients ainsi que trois chaudrons frémissant.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde du temps que je vous accorde (Il attendit que tout ce petit monde se soit assit avant de continuer). Cette nuit nous allons réviser certaines des potions basiques de première année et ses ingrédients. Dites-moi, monsieur Potter: qu'est-ce que nous pourrions élaborer en utilisant les ingrédients suivants : une ortie sèche, une canine de serpent, des cornes de limace à cornes et des épines de salamandre ?

Harry réfléchit en essayant de rappeler sa première année et certaines des propriétés de ces ingrédients. À côté de lui, Hermione s'agitait sur son siège connaissant visiblement la réponse, mais elle savait que c'était inutile, le Professeur Snape ne lui donnerait pas la parole jusqu'à ce que Harry réponde quelque chose à la question.

- Hummm ... Je crois que c'est une potion curative. Mais je ne me souviens pas ce qu'elle soigne, répondit Harry en se sentant un peu abattu, il savait qu'il aurait du plus étudier.

- C'est bien cela, c'est une potion curative. Pourquoi ? Quel ingrédient vous fait-il dire que c'est une potion de soin ?

Quand Ron entendit Snape dire que Harry avait correctement répondu à la question, il tomba presque de son siège. _*Peut-être que Snape a changé. J'aurai du mal à reconnaître le crétin qui est devenu quelqu'un de juste*_

- Eh bien, je crois que l'ortie sèche est un ingrédient commun à beaucoup d'autres potions curatives que nous avons faites, monsieur, c'est une base nécessaire.

Severus acquiesça en lui donnant raison et il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Maintenant, mademoiselle Granger - comme je vois que vous êtes impatiente de répondre à cette question - quelle potion peut-on faire avec ces ingrédients ?

- Bien monsieur, ces ingrédients s'emploient pour préparer une potion qui soigne les furoncles. Je me souviens quand Neville l'a incorrectement élaborée et a terminé le visage couvert de furoncles rouges, répondit Hermione en se rappelant son premier cours de potion elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Très bien, miss Granger. C'est correct. Monsieur Weasley: pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle potion l'asphodel est utilisé comme ingrédient de base? Demanda Snape en se tournant vers Ron.

Ron se tortilla sur son siège et regarda fixement le bureau qu'il avait en face de lui. Il soupira, sûr de le savoir, Hermione l'avait aidé à étudier pendant son temps libre, ces dernières semaines _*Première année... Oh, le premier jour de classes... Maintenant je me souviens*_

- la Drogue de Résurrection, monsieur, répondit-il avec orgueil, sachant pertinemment que pour une fois, il avait bien répondu.

- Excellent, il est bon de voir que vous connaissez une potion élémentaire de première année, monsieur Weasley, répondit Snape avec un léger sourire tandis que Ron rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux l'air indigné.

_*Je ne comprends pas, il ne dit rien à Ron, ni à Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi ? *_

Il se limita à regarder Snape furieux, mais il contint sa langue en sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas, Hermione aurait quelque chose à lui dire plus tard.

- Bien, nous allons réviser le reste des potions de première année.

Avec l'aide de Snape, les deux heures suivantes furent utilisés à la révision de quelques ingrédients et potions qu'ils n'avaient pas étudiées en profondeur. Pendant ce temps, Hermione observait tous les échanges entre le professeur et Harry, même le plus petit, bien qu'ils soient moindre que ce qu'elle avait espéré. _*Peut-être que j'accorde à cela plus d'importance que nécessaire. Le Professeur Snape peut être très cordial et courtois avec Harry, mais il ne le traite pas comme si c'était quelqu'un de spécial. *_. Hermione ne pu dissiper son doute sur ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et le Professeur de Potions.

Après les cours particuliers, Harry, Hermione et Ron nettoyèrent les chaudrons de la potion simple qu'ils avaient faite la dernière demi-heure.

Ron et Hermione sortirent en pensant qu'Harry était derrière, mais celui-ci resta quelques minutes pour parler au professeur.

- Je te remercie de ces cours particuliers, Severus. Je suis sûr que grâce à ça, Ron et moi auront nos ASPIC. Hermione n'a naturellement pas besoin d'aide, mais c'est agréable de l'avoir ici.

- Tu es plus que bienvenu ici, Harry. Je suis content de voir que tu as retenu quelque chose de ce que je t'ai appris lors de ta première année, bien que je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche, surtout le premier jour.

Severus fit une grimace après s'être souvenu de toutes les choses qu'il avait faite à Harry le premier jour. Harry savait que cela était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses de la part de Severus. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'homme et il lui sourit.

Pendant cet échange, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry ne les suivait pas. Elle dit à Ron de ne pas l'attendre car elle devait poser des questions à Snape à propos d'un ingrédient. Elle le rejoindrait avec Harry. Ron haussa les épaule et parti sans elle; il avait assez vu Snape pour toute la nuit. Hermione descendit les escaliers pour retourner aux cachots et arriva devant le laboratoire de potions. Elle remarqua que Harry avait sa main posé sur le bras du professeur et il lui souriait. Elle entra et demanda :

- Harry, as-tu oublié quelque chose ?

Ce derniers sursauta et ôta sa main du bras de son professeur.

- Je remerciais seulement le professeur pour son aide, Hermione. On peut y aller.

Il se retourna et souri encore une fois à Severus.

- Alors, Hermione, que pense-tu de nos cours particuliers ? Ils ne sont pas mauvais je trouve, dit Harry.

- Oui, il est certain qu'ils nous aideront pour les ASPIC. Cependant nous avons encore beaucoup de devoir, ne serait-ce que pour le devoir d'Enchantement, sans parler de ceux en Métamorphose, je pense que…

Harry écoutait moyennement tandis qu'Hermione continuait de parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Dès qu'Hermione commençait avec quelque chose, il était presque impossible de la stopper.  
Harry se contenta de la suivre, ses pensées dérivant vers le cours de potions. _*Severus a été assez agréable avec moi cette nuit, c'est une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de lui*_

Cette nuit Harry rêva encore une fois qu'il partageait sa maison avec Severus. Ensuite il rêva que son professeur de potion le félicitait pour un travail bien fait. Harry se retourna et sourit dans son sommeil.

**A SUIVRE**

**

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Courage le chapitre 09, tout nouveau tout beau, arrive **dimanche prochain** !


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :** Ataraxis

**Traductrice :** Soishii jusqu'au chapitre 08. Ensuite c'est moi ^^

**Note: **Attention les gens, dimanche je poste le chapitre 09 inédit, j'ai pratiquement finis de le traduire ^^ Sinon merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews.

**Note bis:** Les pensées sont entre *_astérisques_*

* * *

**Chapitre 06 – Opération clarté**

Les jours suivants passèrent en l'espace d'un éclair pour Harry et ses amis. Harry demanda à Hermione la copie de la Gazette du Sorcier et trouva à l'intérieur trois offres prometteuses. Le mercredi matin il écrivit une lettre au journal afin de demander plus de détails sur l'une des offres. Moins d'un jour avait passé lorsqu'une lettre arriva contenant nombres de détails et d'informations sur un des lieux qu'Harry avait repéré. Hedwige parti une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci vers les propriétaires du premier lieu de la liste, et Harry resta dans l'attente d'une réponse. Pendant les deux jours suivants Harry suivit chacun de ses cours ainsi que les séances particulières. Cependant, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, leur professeur de potion avait un comportement de moins en moins « Snapien » comme Ron avait l'habitude de l'appeler.

Severus traitait Ron avec plus de respect tandis qu'ils passaient d'une potion à l'autre, des plus simples aux plus complexes, Harry et Ron démontraient qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne ne souffrit d'explosions ou de quelques contretemps que ce soit.  
Hermione continua d'observer Harry et le professeur Snape chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ou près l'un de l'autre, comme la nuit de vendredis dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait remarqué qu'à chacun des repas de cette semaine, Harry s'était lentement déplacé. Depuis sa place habituelle – le centre de la table de Gryffondor – jusqu'à l'extrémité la plus proche de la table principale. En attendant elle ne mangeait pas ou alors avec le nez enfoncé dans un livre d'étude, lançant de temps en temps un regard vers Harry. Elle remarqua que son ami lançait lui aussi des regards vers la table des professeurs, plus précisément vers son professeur de potion. Tandis que le professeur Snape – lui-même observé par le professeur Dumbledore – lançait des regards furtifs à Harry.  
Les deux hommes se regardaient mutuellement, des questions plein la tête, essayant de définir la nature de leur relation. Hermione remarqua la confusion qui régnait dans les yeux de Harry et se rendis compte qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation.  
Hermione, qui était une jeune « Miss Marple * », avait finalement emboité toutes les pièces du casse-tête en ce qui concernait Harry, elle se dit qu'elle devrait s'asseoir et avoir une longue conversation avec son ami. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il revienne de ses cours avec le professeur Snape. Cette relation étrange entre Harry et le professeur Snape lui faisait penser à sa propre relation avec Ron. Au bout d'un moment les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient devenus trop fort pour ne plus faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Harry n'était pas conscient que l'amour était tout près de lui.

*_Il a peut-être été amoureux de Cho Chang il y a quelques années, mais il ne la connaissait pas réellement, hormis à cause de sa popularité. De plus avec son entrainement constant pour affronter Voldemort, il ne connait pas grand-chose à l'amour autre que l'amour familial ou amical_.*

Hermione se sentit confiante face à ce qu'elle avait à faire cette nuit, lorsqu'elle commencerait ce qu'elle avait appelé « _L'opération clarté_ ». Ron, qui était assis entre Hermione et Seamus, mangeait avec son habituelle gloutonnerie, tout en parlant avec Seamus et Harry des Canons de Chudley et de leurs opportunités de gagner la Coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été prochain. De temps en temps il lançait des regards à Hermione. L'une de ces fois, il remarqua qu'elle semblait préoccupé, ce qui titilla sa curiosité. *_Elle sait quelque chose. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle le sache, que je puisse l'avoir près de moi_*

Cette nuit, Harry descendit au laboratoire de potions pour commencer l'une des tâches que Severus avait gagné au jeu de poker *_je me demande ce qu'il va me demander de faire. Laver les Chaudrons ? Peut-être couper des ingrédients ? Probablement. Classer des papiers? Merlin, j'espère que non_*  
En réalité Harry se fichait de savoir quelles taches allaient lui être confié, mais dans la mesure où Severus et lui pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, cela rendrait les travaux plus acceptables.

Il entra au laboratoire de potions au moment précis où Severus sortait de sa réserve personnelle.

- Bonsoir, salua Harry

- Bonsoir Harry. As-tu profité de ton dîner ?

- Oui. Ce soir ils ont servi l'un de mes desserts favoris, une tarte au citron - ses yeux brillèrent à cette pensée - et vous, avez-vous profité de votre diner ?

Severus souri après avoir vu le visage de délectation du jeune homme et stocka cette information pour l'utiliser à l'avenir.

- Bien qu'ils fassent toujours un excellent travail, les Elfes de maison se sont surpassés cette nuit.

- Je le dirais à Dobby. Il sera content de transmettre l'information aux autres, répondit Harry avant d'ajouter : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire cette nuit ?

- Tu vas m'aider à organiser ma réserve d'ingrédients. J'ai descendu toutes les substances des étagères, nous allons retirer toute la poussière et tout réorganiser. Au travail !

Severus conduit Harry jusqu'à la réserve et ils commencèrent à travailler. Quelques heures passèrent dans le calme, nettoyant les bocaux et les replaçant sur les étagères. Severus lui indiquait occasionnellement l'ordre dans lequel il souhaitait que ses bocaux soient placés.  
Puis ils parlèrent des nouvelles du jour. Harry lui raconta son cours de Botanique et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus lui dit qui a fait quelle potion et ceux qui avaient eu des problèmes. Ils rient ensemble d'un pauvre Gryffondor de première année qui avait commencé à flotter dans les airs et – une fois que les effets de la potion se furent dissipés – atterri sur le bureau. Harry et Severus profitèrent de ce moment, riant et appréciant le fait de travailler épaule contre épaule. Aucun ne remarqua qu'ils restèrent des heures ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu approche.

Severus dit qu'il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa tour avant de continuer sa ronde.

- Bien, une bonne chose de faite: combien m'en reste t-il ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'il marchait à côté de Severus.

- Seulement six je crois. Tu vas faire quelque chose ce week-end ? Severus se tourna et regarda son compagnon de marche.

- Oui j'ai l'opportunité d'arrêter les devoirs qu'Hermione nous oblige à faire. Harry souri et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'image d'Hermione les grondant Ron et lui, un livre dans une main et une plume dans l'autre.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu peux descendre au laboratoire quand tu veux si tu as besoin de repos, je vais être là toute la journée de demain et dimanche, je prépare les examens.

- Merci… Je crois. Le visage de Harry prit une expression perplexe, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il remerciait de bon gré le fait de faire plus de tâches pour le professeur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame était réveillé, si bien que l'entrée dans la tour ne fut pas un problème. Harry se tourna vers le professeur avant de fermer le portrait.

- Bonne nuit Severus. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais profité de mon temps dans le laboratoire autant que cette nuit.

Il lui fit un sourire tordu et agita sa main pour lui dire au revoir. Severus hocha la tête comme réponse et parti.  
Le professeur commença à patrouiller dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève nocturne. Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir, quand il remarqua Hermione endormie dans un canapé de la Salle Commune. Il se dirigea vers elle, lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

- Bonsoir la belle au bois dormant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce canapé après le couvre-feu ? Demanda Harry à une Hermione somnolente.

Son amie bailla et cligna des yeux quelques fois, tandis qu'elle écoutait la question de Harry.

- Je t'attendais, murmura t-elle.

Elle lutta pour se réveiller et se rassit plus confortablement. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle donna une tape dans le siège voisin, indiquant à Harry de venir s'asseoir.

- oui, Harry. Toi et moi avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation.

- A propos de quoi Hermione ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant et en se blottissant contre un coussin moelleux. En réalité il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller se coucher. Cependant si Hermione voulait parler à une heure pareille, ça devait être important.

- Sur toi et ta relation avec le professeur Snape.

Harry se tendit immédiatement à ces mots, cependant il réfléchit et se détendit un peu. *_Peut-être que je dois parler à quelqu'un de Severus. J'ai essayé de croire que tout se règlerait tout seul, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas_*

- Hum, et qu'y a-t-il à dire sur mon amitié avec le professeur Snape ?

- Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que tu avais du mal à discerner les sentiments que tu as pour le professeur Snape. Il est évident que tu as du mal à comprendre le rôle qu'il joue dans ta vie en ce moment. Donc je vais te donner quelques pistes. Tout d'abord, j'ai remarqué combien vous vous êtes rapprochés en une semaine. Ensuite vous vous souriez mutuellement et quand tu es près de lui, tu es plus détendu. Un seconde, tu lui as demandé de vivre avec toi après les examens, c'est bien ça ?

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire ... c'est quelque chose que j'ai dis ou fais ?

- Il s'agit surtout de ce que tu ne dis pas et de ce que nous écoutons. Ron et moi avons su que le Professeur Snape pense renoncer à Poudlard. En plus de cela, nous avons vu comment tu as vacillé l'autre jour quand tu as parlé de prendre un colocataire, surtout quand Ron s'est proposé de venir habiter avec toi. Tu es un très mauvais menteur Harry, tu le sais ?

Harry eut la présence d'esprit de rougir sans rien répondre.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont tu dois prendre conscience, tu es sans cesse en train de le toucher. Tu t'en rends compte Harry ? Tu ne touches ni Ron, ni moi aussi souvent, mais à chaque fois que tu es près du Professeur Snape, vous vous frôlez. Tu ne crois pas que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Harry ne la regardait pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu veux dire que pour moi Snape est plus qu'un simple ami ? Qu'il me plairait comme compagnon ? Mais avec lui je ne ressens rien de ce que j'ai ressenti avec Cho lorsque j'étais avec elle.

- Et pourquoi l'aimais-tu ? Pour sa popularité ? Pour sa position au sein de l'équipe de Quiditch ? Tu n'as rien ressentie de réel après qu'elle t'ait embrassé. Tu me l'as beaucoup raconté après. Harry ce que tu ressens pour le professeur Snape est plus qu'une amitié, plus qu'un simple amour. Tu es profondément intéressé par cet homme (NdT : c'est moi ou cette phrase est _très_ tendancieuse ?). Ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait t'intéresse, il t'intéresse simplement, c'est plus qu'un simple intérêt, peut-être même que tu l'aimes.

A ces mots, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

* _Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Serait-il possible que mon intérêt pour Snape aille au-delà d'une simple amitié? Ca me plaît d'être près de lui, je fais tout mon possible pour passer mon temps à ses côtés. A vrai dire je veux qu'il vienne habiter avec moi et, oh Merlin ! Je veux partager ma vie avec lui. En réalité Severus m'importe. Ca me plaît de le toucher, de l'effleurer. C'est pour cela que j'étais si détendu ces matins dans le campement. S'éveiller presque dans ses bras était merveilleux_*

Harry souri comme un idiot, avec un sourire idiot après avoir pensé à ces moments dans lesquels il était si près de Severus. Mais son sourire disparu quand il se rendit compte que ce sentiment n'était peut-être pas partagé. Il savait qu'il commençait à plaire à Severus, mais il était possible que ce ne soit qu'une simple sympathie. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait observé les émotions qui apparaissaient sur le visage de Harry, de la perplexité à l'étonnement, au bonheur et finalement au désespoir.

*_Oh, je me demande ce qui peut causer cette douleur_* Elle étira sa main droite et caressa la joue de Harry avec gentillesse, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui te cause tant d'angoisse ?

- Hermione, et s'il ne m'aimait pas de la même façon ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai? Que Severus soit amoureux est formidable, et cela répond à une grande quantité de questions: mais si ce n'était pas réciproque? Si j'ai compris cela, il est possible que Severus le comprenne aussi. Et s'il s'éloignait de moi ?

Hermione pu sentir la panique dans la voix de Harry à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles et essaya de le tranquilliser comme elle put.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Regarde-nous Ron et moi. Il nous a pris des années pour nous rendre compte de nos sentiments, mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux et tout doit être comme il se doit. Je suis sûre que les choses se passeront de la même façon avec le professeur Snape et toi. J'ai passé toute une semaine à vous observer tous les deux et bien, je te dirai seulement que vous vous appartenez. Donne-lui le temps. A-t-il déjà accepté de vivre avec toi ?

- Non pas encore, il m'a demandé de lui donner jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai trop de mal à attendre une réponse. Je suis allé le voir l'autre nuit, quand Malfoy était en retenu, et l'ai vu en train de regarder des offres de logements. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait cherché quelque chose à me montrer, cependant, quand je lui ai demandé si c'était le cas, il m'a dit _'peut-être ou peut-être que c'est simplement pour mon propre bénéfice _' quelque chose comme ça. Ca m'a réellement déprimé, mais je lui ai dis que l'offre pour partager une maison était toujours valable - Harry soupira et continua. J'espère tellement qu'il acceptera, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il repousse mon offre. Hermione se tourna et lui donna une accolade réconfortante.

Harry s'inclina et s'accrocha à elle, ayant besoin d'affection. Hermione glissa sa main encore une fois sur la joue du garçon.

- Ron et moi sommes ici pour toi. Dumbledore aussi peut t'écouter si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Harry se releva brusquement à ces mots. Il se souvint de ce que Severus avait dit l'autre nuit, de comment probablement Dumbledore lui avait posé une grande quantité de questions, dont Severus n'était pas conscient.

A ces pensées, Harry sourit, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il savait que Dumbledore ne partagerait aucune des questions ou des réponses, c'était sûr, mais cela valait la peine de tenter. Il sourit une nouvelle fois à Hermione.

- Merci! Tu m'as donné une idée. Je ne suis pas sur que ça marche, mais au moins j'aurais tenté.

- De quoi tu parles Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Demanda Hermione en le regardant, perplexe, essayant d'imaginer comment ses mots pouvaient avoir causé cette ferveur en lui.

- Je te le raconterai après, maintenant tu dois aller dormir et moi aussi.

Il se leva et s'éloigna, mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Eh, Harry. Tu vas m'aplatir.

-Merci Hermione. Tu m'as aidé à éclaircir le mystère de mes sentiments. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu y arriver seul. Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais d'idée sur les relations.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et disparu dans l'escalier.

- Je me demande de quoi il parlait. Oh et bien, bonne chance Harry. J'espère que tout ira bien, chuchota t-elle doucement dans le vide. Hermione se leva du canapé et sorti, avec un pas légèrement plus calme que celui de Harry.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Le bouton review ne mord pas trop je pense xD Mais chuuuut c'est un secret :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure :** Ataraxis

**Traductrice :** Soishii pour les huit premiers chapitres, ensuite c'est moi :-)

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup à **Stormtrooper2**, **Sesyl**, et **ConanBlack** pour leur si gentilles reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en favorit story et tout ^^

**Rappel :** Les pensées des personnage sont entre _*astérisques*_

**Attention Slash !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07 – Seulement entre toi et moi**

La matinée suivante pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry se rapprocha du professeur Dumbledore à la table principale, afin de mettre en action son plan. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, plutôt une opportunité de trouver les réponses aux questions qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Hermione l'observait discrètement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami, ignorant comment le Directeur pouvait aider Harry sans sa relation. Ron aussi l'observait, tandis qu'il parlait avec Dumbledore, la curiosité clairement inscrite sur son visage. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et la questionna, il était certain qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle Harry parle avec le Directeur, Ron. Mais je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le professeur Snape.

- Snape ? Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est à propos des devoirs ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai oublié de demander à Harry comment ça c'était passé, tu lui as demandé toi ?

- Non, moi non plus je ne lui ais rien demandé. Mais je pense que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec ça.

Ron hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord avec ça.

- Harry nous l'aurait dit s'il avait des problèmes avec ça. Mais je reste persuadé que quelque chose le préoccupe, tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

J'ai quelque idée en effet, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard quand on sera dans un endroit plus privé et surtout quand Harry sera avec nous – Hermione balaya la salle du regard pour appuyer ses dires, Ron suivit son regard et comprit. Trop de personnes pouvaient écouter accidentellement. « _En réalité, il vaut mieux que Harry te le dise lui-même_ ».

oOo

Une table plus loin de celle où étaient assis Ron et Hermione, Harry parlait sérieusement avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important pour moi.

Harry fixa les yeux impénétrable de son Directeur et se senti vaciller.

- Je ferais ce que je peux pour toi Harry. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, Professeur, de quelque chose de très privé. Est-ce que je peux passer à votre bureau un peu plus tard pour parler ? Questionna Harry avec autant de calme qu'il pouvait.

En vérité, Harry était très nerveux à la pensée de ce qu'il souhaitait demander au Professeur Dumbledore, d'autant plus que les réponses étaient essentielles à son bonheur futur. Il était au moins sur de ça.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à imaginer sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le reste du temps, il l'avait passé à penser à Severus et à comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de lui, se remémorant les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, cherchant des indices lui permettant de comprendre que tout ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Harry ne voulait pas commencer à imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais il conserverait définitivement l'espoir quelque part dans son cœur, exactement comme Hermione l'avait dit.

Les yeux de Harry se perdirent dans le vide, tandis qu'il se remémorait la nuit dernière. Dumbledore l'observa attentivement et sourit. Miss Granger n'était pas la seule à observer Harry.

_*C'est Harry qui a tout mit en marche, avec un peu d'impulsion et de manipulation de ma part, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment très fier de cet enfant. Harry a beaucoup d'amour à donner, beaucoup d'amour qui nécessite de dire la vérité, Severus est dans le même cas. Ils sont parfait l'un pour l'autre et tout le monde le sait Je suis parfois un peu… fou, mais je ne me trompe jamais, au moins en ce qui concerne les relations. Je pourrais dire que je suis le principal marieur de mon âge, Arthur et Molly, puis James et Lily.*_

Ses yeux brillèrent en pensant au dernier couple, cela le touchait encore terriblement, il posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme en face de lui et s'illumina de voir comment l'amour pouvait produire autant de bonheur.

- Bien entendue Harry. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu sais que ta simple visite est la bienvenue. Le mot de passe est : Argile.

Il s'inclina près du garçon, comme s'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose de très important à l'oreille.

- Entre toi et moi, je suis fatigué d'utiliser comme mot de passe, des noms de sucreries.

Harry échangea un sourire complice avec Dumbledore.

- Merci professeur, je trouverais un peu de temps ce soir pour échapper à Hermione et à son programme de révision.

- A propos des ASPIC, je suis certaine que toi et tes amis, vous vous en sortirez très bien.

Harry sourit aux paroles de son Directeur et retourna s'asseoir à la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione avait reporté son attention sur son livre de Métamorphose et machait lentement ses œufs. Quant à Ron, il parlait avec Ginny de sa famille après avoir reçu une carte de Mrs Weasley.

- Bien Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu nous as réservé pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry, tandis qu'il se servait des œufs et du bacon.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, avala un autre morceau de bacon et replongea le nez dans son _Manuel avancé de Métamorphose_.

- On va consacrer la matinée à la Métamorphose, et l'après-midi aux Enchantements. Demain, on fera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la Botanique. Et le reste de la semaine, nous continuerons à étudier les Potions, puis l'Astronomie, l'Etude des moldus, les Soins aux créatures magiques, et l'Histoire de la magie. Il faudra vous débrouiller tout seul pour la Divination – Hermione fit une pause et mangea ses blancs d'œufs avant de continuer – pendant que j'étudierais l'Aritmancie et les runes anciennes.

Harry et Ron grognèrent face à la montagne de révision qu'ils avaient pour le reste de la semaine. Ils n'avaient aucun temps libre et cela ne leur plaisait pas. Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent tous les trois à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils réservèrent – avec les autres Gryffondor – tout l'espace disponible pour étudier. Les étudiants de cinquième et de septième années étaient entassés sous une montagne de livres et de morceaux de parchemin.

Harry s'étira lentement dans son siège pour alléger la douleur de son dos. Ses yeux étaient fatigué, Harry retira ses lunettes et les essuya soigneusement. Puis il changea de position, son corps protesta douloureusement par le manque d'activité. Harry se dit que c'était le bon moment pour prendre du repos.

Il s'est leva, et dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait se promener avant le déjeuner et qu'il les retrouverais dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa ses livres sur la table et se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour parler à Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha de la gargouille, au pied de l'escalier du professeur Dumbledore et murmura « Argile ». Il attendit patiemment tandis que l'entrée s'ouvrit et monta par les escaliers en colimaçon. Il frappa et entendit clairement :

- Entre Harry, entre.

Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que Dumbledore était près du bureau, avec Fumseck posé sur sa main gauche. Le Directeur ne leva pas les yeux de son morceau de parchemin, mais lui fit un signe de sa main libre pour lui indiquer un siège en face du bureau.

- Je suis à toi tout de suite Harry. On dirait qu'ils ne peuvent se passer de moi au Ministère.

Harry s'assis et Fumseck vola de la main de Dumbledore pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il caressa l'encolure du phœnix avec douceur et celui-ci ferma les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est très heureux de te revoir, Harry.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que Harry restait assis, en caressant le plumage coloré et chaleureux de l'oiseau, le Directeur s'est leva de derrière son bureau et pris le siège en face de Harry.

- Fumseck a l'air d'apprécier la compagnie, remarqua Harry.

Dumbledore souri doucement et Fumseck s'envola avant d'atterrir sur l'épaule du Directeur. Il picora gentiment la barbe de Dumbledore et revint d'installer près du feu.

- Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? Ou bien manger un bonbon au citron ?

- Je veux boire quelque chose professeur, je suis morte de soif après avoir étudié toute l'après-midi.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et fit un mouvement dans la direction de la petite table placée entre les deux chaises. Un service à thé apparut aussitôt, contenant un petit plat de gâteau, deux tasses de thé et d'une théière fumante.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé brûlant, Dumbledore fixa Harry de ses yeux et posa question :

- Bien Harry, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

Harry, qui pensait avoir organisé ses idées après s'être préparé, trouva le plus grand mal à aborder le sujet.

- Hum, voilà, en fait Monsieur – il soupira et tenta de nouveau – En fait voilà…

Dumbledore sourit devant la réticence de Harry a évoquer un sujet délicat.

- Harry, est-ce que par hasard, ta visite a un lien avec le professeur Snape ?

Harry déglutit difficilement _*Oh non. J'espère que ce n'est pas évident au point que le professeur Dumbledore l'ait remarqué. Si c'est le cas alors Severus l'a remarqué aussi*_ Harry acquiesça lentement en chuchotant.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux savoir, ou peut-être me raconter par rapport au Professeur Snape ?

- Et bien, il m'a dit que vous l'aviez surveillé le jour de l'incident, dans la classe du lundi et bon euh…

Harry se tue après s'être rendu compte de quelque chose.

_*Je ne peux pas dire lui dire que Severus le soupçonne d'avoir posé certaines questions. Cela impliquerait que Dumbledore a été indiscret et beaucoup d'autres choses. Je ne peux pas non plus lui demander s'il a découvert quelque chose sur ce que Severus ressent pour moi*_

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient pendant qu'il observait la confusion de Harry et qu'il imaginait les vraies raisons pour lesquelles Harry se trouvait ici.

_*Ah, que c'est agréable d'être jeune et amoureux* _

- Euh monsieur, ce n'est rien en réalité. Je… euh… voulais seulement savoir si vous pensiez qu'il avait été vraiment blessé pendant l'accident ?

_*Ce que je peux être pathétique. Il est évident que Severus n'a été sérieusement blessé, il est venu manger dans la Grande Salle à chaque repas aujourd'hui.*_ Harry se sentait vraiment idiot. Il essaya de détourner ses yeux de ceux du Directeur, mais ce qu'il voulait réellement c'était se taper la tête contre un mur pendant des heures.

Dumbledore décida de compatir :

- C'est réellement la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? Parce que je ne crois pas que c'est cela – il fit une brève pause pour boire une gorgée de thé et poursuivit - je vais te donner un petit conseil. Il faut avoir confiance en ton cœur, Harry. Tu as un bon instinct en ce qui concerne les gens. Tu devrais beaucoup plus écouter ton instinct. Comme tu le sais, j'ai placé ma confiance en Severus depuis de nombreuses années et cette confiance n'a jamais été brisée, sous aucune forme que ce soit. Il est quelqu'un de bien, un homme capable de grandes choses, capable même de faire entrer dans son cœur les personnes qui le méritent selon lui. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux.

_*Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce qu'il se passera lorsque Severus se sera décidé*_

Harry souri et hocha la tête, comprenant.

- Merci monsieur. Je crois que je vais suivre votre petit conseil - il se leva de la chaise et resta sur place, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Merci pour tout. Je vais aller manger à la Grande Salle. Bon après-midi professeur.

- Toi aussi Harry, ne travaille pas trop, l'excès n'est jamais bon.

Harry éclata de rire et se promit de le répéter à Hermione.

- J'essaierais de le dire à Hermione. Elle ne peut pas garder son nez éloigné d'un livre plus de quelque seconde et elle veut que Ron et moi fassions la même chose – Harry hocha les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais je crois qu'elle a raison, il ne faut pas rater nos ASPIC.

- Sais-tu déjà ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu voulais être auror.

- Oui je le voulais, mais finalement je ne sais plus. Je suis en plein dilemme. Le Professeur Snape m'a dit que je pourrais persévérer dans les Potions. Je verrais ce qui semble le plus prometteur.

_*Intéressant, je ne savais pas que Severus avait fait cela aussi. Je savait pour les séances de tutelle et les devoirs que Harry exécutait, mais c'est une nouvelle découverte. Ah, et je rappelle que Harry a demandé à Severus de vivre avec lui, je me demande s'ils ont trouvé un endroit.*_

- Pardonne le manque de considération d'un vieillard comme moi. Je sais que tu ne vas plus vivre avec tes parents à partir de cet été, et je sais que tu ne vas pas vivre dans la Demeure de la famille Black étant donné que tu l'as confié à Tonks. Par conséquent, où vas-tu vivre ?

Harry se montra surpris par le subit changement de sujet, mais il répondit :

- Et bien professeur, j'ai repéré quelques appartements à vendre. Deux des trois que j'ai vus me semblent prometteur, j'espère seulement avoir une réponse positive, je voulais prendre un moment pour aller les visiter avec la poudre de Cheminette. Est-ce que ça serait possible ?

- Je suis sur qu'on peut arranger cela. Tu partirais depuis ma propre cheminée. Par précaution, il serait plus sur qu'un membre du ministère – Arthur Weasley par exemple – les visite avant. Par précaution, pour nous assurer que tu n'auras aucune mauvaises surprises en arrivant.

- Je comprends monsieur. Merci beaucoup. Je vais déjeuner, bonne après-midi.

- Je le ferais Harry, merci à toi. Passe une bonne journée.

Dumbledore lui fit un léger signe de la main, Harry se tourna et sortie du bureau. Pendant qu'il descendait l'échelle et passait devant la gargouille, Harry décida de faire quelque chose avant le Déjeuner. _*J'ai envie de voir Severus, juste pour savoir ce qu'il fait*_

Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte du bureau de Severus. Il entendit un bruit de verre cassé, suivit d'un flot de juron et quand la porte s'ouvrit, son professeur était en face de lui, couvert d'un liquide suspect

Harry a leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

- Des problèmes, professeur ?

- Oui, ma dernière potion est plus raté que je ne l'aurais cru. Bon, si tu es venu à faire une tâche, en avant - Severus se tourna pour que Harry puisse entrer derrière lui.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?

- A vrai dire, oui.

Severus se retourna vers le côté de la pièce où se trouvait son bureau et regarda les dizaines de chaudrons empilés.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et déglutit difficilement en comprenant ce que Severus attendait de lui.

- Ils ont besoin d'être nettoyés. J'ai tenté de faire une nouvelle potion – sans succès comme tu peux le voir. Je t'en serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais les laver pour moi. S'il te plaît.

Severus savais que cette tâche était beaucoup plus dure que ce qu'il donnait habituellement à faire à Harry, mais là il désespérait.

Harry soupira, Severus avait dit le mot unique, le seul qui pouvait faire en sorte qu'il fasse à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait : « s'il te plaît ».

- Bien, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir avant de commencer ? Je dois utiliser une méthode en particulier ?

- Seulement de l'eau, du savon et pas mal d'effort - Severus fit un geste devant l'enthousiasme avec lequel le garçon s'attelait à la tâche.

- Parfait ! - Harry prit un chaudron qui brillait comme s'il avait été utilisé par Neville. Il tapota le dos de Severus et montra le chaudron - une explosion du style Londubat ?

- Effectivement. Une explosion particulièrement répugnant. J'ai du aller me doucher pour enlever les résidus que j'avais dans les cheveux.

Harry s'arrêta et essaya d'imaginer Severus, les cheveux remplis de cette substance, puis il imagina Severus dans sa douche en train de s'enlever toute cette chose. Avant que l'image ne se forme complètement dans ma tête, Harry secoua la tête et rougit intensément. Il baissa la tête en espérant que Severus n'avait pas vu ses rougeurs et s'est dirigea vers un évier près du bureau.

Severus avait remarqué le regard troublé de Harry et ses joues rouges et se demanda quelle en était la cause.

_*Il est vraiment adorable quand il rougit comme ça. Quoi ? Adorable ? Je ne crois pas que quelque chose soit adorable, et tout particulièrement Harry. Je dis n'importe quoi. Il est vraiment adorable. Je me demande si sa peau se réchaufferais à mon contact, si il rougirait?*_

Severus cligna des yeux, un peu gêné par ce genre de pensée._*Je dois me rappeler que Harry est mon élève, je ne dois pas penser de telles choses sur lui.*_

Avant que Harry ne commence à laver le premier chaudron, il sentit que Silver bougeait pour la première fois depuis des heures. Il sorti de la manche de sa tunique et s'enroula doucement autour du bras de Harry jusqu'à arriver à ses épaules.

Le petit serpent sentait les émotions du jeune homme.

- Tu as trop chaud Harry. Tu es tout rouge. Tu n'as jamais été ausssssi troublé avant, quelle en est la raison ? Tu veux être avec ce Severusss ?

Harry rougi de plus belle après avoir écouté la question de Sliver, derrière lui, Severus se retourna en entendant le sifflement du serpent.

- NON! Je ne veux pas être avec Severus. Du moins pas encore – il eut un petit sourire devant cette idée et rougi.

Il se retourna et vit Severus le regarder, l'air interrogateur. Il avait du entendre Harry prononcer son nom.

- Ce n'est rien en réalité. Il… euh… me demandait seulement si j'avais des problèmes, vu que je récure ces chaudrons. Je lui ai dit que non, que j'aidais tout simplement.

- Je vois. Et bien, nous devrions nous y remettre

Harry soupira de soulagement : Severus n'avait rien entendu. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le serpent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et de son cou.

- Il va y avoir un problème. Il ne sait pas qu'il me plait, dit Harry au serpent.

- je l'ai sssentis. Ton cœur s'accélère quand tu es près de lui.

- Bon, maintenant je dois travailler. Tu veux rester dans ma manche ? Questionna Harry à Silver.

Le serpent tira sa langue et inclina légèrement la tête avant de descendre. Il ne s'endormit pas mais continua d'observer Harry alors qu'il commençait à travailler calmement dans les chaudrons.

Quelques heures passèrent en silence et finalement Harry avait presque fini de tout nettoyer. La plupart du temps il avait le dos tourné à Severus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la présence de l'autre homme. Chaque fois avec plus d'intensité, il sentait de longs regards persistants dans sa direction et tremblait légèrement à chaque fois. Pour Harry, chaque regard était comme une caresse.

Oubliant complètement la réunion avec Hermione et Ron dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Harry était trop absorbé tandis qu'il aidait Severus et pensait à lui. Quand le dernier chaudron fut lavé, sec et remit à sa place, Harry se retourna pour observer son professeur. Il vit un Severus absorbé dans sa potion, ajoutant chaque ingrédient avec beaucoup de minutie.

_*En vérité je pourrais passer des jours et des jours à l'observer faire cela, voir quelqu'un aussi impliqué dans son travail est une image puissante*_

A cet instant son estomac protesta haut et fort contre ce manque de nourriture, assez fort pour que Severus le remarque. Celui-ci releva les yeux de sa potion et souri devant la vision de Harry se tenant le ventre dans un effort inutile pour l'apaiser, tandis que son visage mettait en évidence sa contrariété.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Peut-être devrions-nous déjeuner ? Ce matin j'ai oublié le petit déjeuner et pour tout te dire j'ai très faim moi aussi, suggéra Severus.

Harry se rendit compte que le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle devait être fini et qu'il avait oublié ses amis.

- Je crois que le déjeuner est déjà fini. Quand je suis arrivé, il commençait, donc maintenant il doit être terminé.

- Bien, alors nous mangerons ici. À moins que tu ne veuilles réviser ?

- Je devrais oui, mais j'ai aussi besoin de manger, donc je pourrais rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai le ventre vide, dit Harry en souriant.

- Peut-être cet elfe de maison, ton ami Dobby, nous obtiendra quelque chose à la Cuisine.

- Dobby ? Murmura doucement Harry. Dobby ? Peux-tu nous aider ?

Un « POP ! » retenti et Dobby apparu devant Harry.

- Bien sur Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire ?

- Dobby, le Professeur Snape et moi avons oublié l'heure du déjeuner: pourrais-tu nous apporter quelque chose, s'il te plaît ? Peut-être quelques sandwiches ? Demanda Harry.

- Naturellement, Dobby apporte ça tout de suite monsieur.

Dobby mit moins de deux minutes pour disparaître et revenir de nouveau, un plateau chargé de jus de citrouilles fraîches et de sandwiches qu'il plaça sur le bureau du professeur. « _Monsieur Harry Potter désire t-il autre chose ?_ »

- Ça à l'air délicieux Dobby. Merci.

- Dobby est content quand Harry Potter est satisfait. Oui, Dobby est très heureux de servir le grand Harry Potter.

L'elfe cligna des yeux et fit quelques révérences avec la tête, l'air enchanté. Puis il disparu avec un grand « pop » et tout est redevenu tranquille dans le bureau.

Harry et Severus s'assirent sur les chaises en face du bureau et chacun pris un sandwich et un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir lavé les chaudrons. Tu m'as économisé un temps précieux ce qui m'a permis de me concentrer lorsque j'ai fabriqué la potion. J'ai le pressentiment que je suis tout près du but.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai pu au moins faire autre chose que réviser mes ASPIC. Je commence à être fatigué. Personnellement, je ne m'explique pas comment Hermione peut faire cela jour après jour.

- Je suis content de moi, j'ai pu avancer. Je n'aurais pas à passer ma nuit à corriger de stupides copies d'examen à présent.

- Tu sais, j'ai pu réfléchir à ce que j'aimerais faire. Ou du moins aux qualités que doit avoir le travail qui me plairait. Quelque chose avec certaine activité, pas de travail de bureau donc. Mais je ne veux pas non plus être joueur de Quidditch, parce que c'est quelque chose de complètement physique. J'ai aussi envie que ce travail me fasse réfléchir.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Tu veux quelque chose qui nécessite de _réfléchir_ ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry Potter que je connais ? Dit Severus en riant. Harry feint une expression blessé.

- Eh ! Severus, je ne suis pas si mauvais et tu le sais. Tu as dû remarquer que j'ai beaucoup progressé, se plaignit-il.

- C'est certain. Donc tu veux quelque chose qui soit physique mais qui nécessite tout de même une certaine reflexion. Je verrai ce que je peux trouver comme métier.

- Merci. Et as-tu pensé à ce que tu aimerais faire quand tu partiras d'ici ?

- En réalité, oui. Seulement entre toi et moi, en Angleterre il n'y a pas beaucoup de magasins de potions de confiance, ni même en l'Europe, ainsi je pensait ouvrir un magasin de potions dans la Ruelle Diagon. Même si cela signifie l'ouvrir aussi pour la population moldu, et les leur vendre des... Comment appellent-ils ça ? Des médicaments homéopathiques. Il semble que la médecine naturelle est très populaire chez les moldus. Je me demande s'il serait possible d'avoir un magasin avec une porte qui communiquait avec le Chemin de Traverse et l'autre avec la Ruelle Diagon. Il serait intéressant de voir ce qui passerait.

- Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. Tu es un excellent maître des Potions. _*Et mieux encore, un professeur minutieux et passionné de potions*_. Harry rougit devant cette pensée.

Severus remarqua la rougeur de Harry et encore une fois se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Sliver se réveilla à nouveau et murura dans l'oreille de Harry :

- Tu as de nouveau très chaud. Je suis sur que l'autre humain le remarque. Je crois que lui aussi désire te connaître plus profondément [_NdT : Par pitié, pas de pensées perverses :D_]

- Reste tranquille, Sssliver. Essaye de ne plus me faire remarquer les changements de températures de mon corps.

- Très bien, je ne recommencerai pas à mentionner tes changements de température - Sliver se plaça encore une fois sur les épaules de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a dit ? Demanda Severus

- Rien d'important, répondit Harry, en essayant de minimiser son échange avec le serpent.

- Hmmm, si tu le dis. Bien, je crois que je dois me remettre au travail et toi aussi.

Harry lui a lancé plaintif

- Oui, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que je retourne à la salle commune, avant que Hermione n'envoye quelqu'un à ma recherche. J'essaierai de venir demain, on ne sait jamais tu auras peut-être un autre chaudron à laver, déclara Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'espère que non, mais j'apprécie l'aide.

- A demain Severus.

Harry se leva et agita la main en signe d'adieux.

**A suivre**

* * *

Encore merci pour vos si gentilles reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira. Je rappelle que je poste un chapitre par jour jusqu'à dimanche, date à laquelle je posterais ma propre traduction. A partir de dimanche je posterais donc un chapitre par semaine, afin d'être sure d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance. Voili voilou :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure :** Ataraxis

**Traductrice :** Dernier chapitre traduit par Soishii. Pour le chapitre 09, c'est moi qui prend le relais :)

**Note de la Traductrice :** Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont posté une reviews, merci beaucoup elles m'ont fais très plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'ai du mal à concilier le tout, d'où ce petit retard d'un jour ^^ Normalement le chapitre 09 arrive demain, mais ne m'en voulez pas s'il arrive un peu plus tard, j'ai un exposé à rendre pour mardi et c'est long, très long :)

**Rappel :** Attention Slash (je ne sais pas quand, mais il arrive croyez-moi lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 08 – Quelques révélations**

Le dimanche passa de la même manière que le samedi, à un seul détail près, Severus remarqua que Harry n'avait pas apporté Sliver avec lui aux cachots lorsqu'il était revenu l'aider pour sa potion. Le maître des potions continuait d'observer son élève de temps en temps tandis qu'il lavait les chaudrons sales, il trouvait très agréable le fait que Harry puisse travailler aussi tranquillement et sereinement en sa compagnie.

Cela n'aurait pas été possible avant, sauf en cas de conditions extrêmes, mais il commençait à apprécier la présence quotidienne de Harry dans son bureau, dans sa salle de classes, et surtout dans sa vie. Il savais que lorsque l'année scolaire serait terminé, il accepterait l'offre de Harry. En réalité il avait plus de choix que cela, il était heureux de cette nouvelle et merveilleuse amitié. C'était un petit rayon de lumière dans sa vie toujours pleine de nuages noirs. C'était l'opportunité de commencer une nouvelle vie, et il comptait prendre cette chance des deux mains.

Il continua d'observer Harry durant le reste de la semaine. Le lundi, Severus fit réviser aux septième années quelques potions pour les ASPIC, il fit très attention à ce que personne ne fit exploser le moindre chaudron. Il garda un œil particulièrement vigilant sur Malfoy, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fera aucune autre bêtise. Par miracle, la classe travailla sans temps mort, ni contretemps. Il élargit sa vigilance à Londubat, sachant pertinemment de quel prodige il était capable avec un chaudron dans les mains.  
Les séances de tutelle se passaient bien et Severus était sur que Harry et Weasley s'en sortiraient bien, dans le cas contraire il les transformerait en grenouille pendant un jour ou deux. Miss Granger, quant à elle, s'en sortirait avec son excellence habituelle, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Naturellement si l'un d'eux ratait l'épreuve, il ne serait plus là l'année suivante, pour rectifier leurs erreurs.

_*Je n'aurais jamais pensé à prendre ma « retraite » de Poudlard, avant. La fin de cette année n'arrivera pas assez vite ! Finis les têtes vides, finis Londubat, finis les Gryffondors ! Je sais que j'ai l'air apaisé, mais je suis fatigué d'être méprisé. Au moins maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui m'attendra*_

Immergé dans ses pensées il retourna à son bureau après une longue journée de travail. Il s'écroula, vidé, dans un fauteuil en face du feu. Les flammes crépitaient et diffusaient une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Il était content que le demain ce soit vendredi, c'était le dernier jour où il ferait cours avant les examens de fin d'année.

_*Il ne reste que deux semaines. Je ne dois supporter que deux semaines de plus et ensuite… Ensuite je pourrais être avec mon Harry*_ Je pris une brusque inspiration et écarquilla les yeux _*Mon Harry ? Mais il n'est pas « mon » Harry. Il est seulement mon ami je suppose. Je veux dire, seulement ça…*_

Severus secoua la tête. Il était encore en train de se torturer mentalement. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement, se calmant, essayant d'analyser calmement ses dernières pensées. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira de frustration.

_Il ne s'est rien passé. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Je ne suis même pas complètement sure de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ceci est de la faute de Harry*_ Severus secoua la tête et ris de ces propres pensées. Il était en train d'accuser le jeune Gryffondor de transformer ses pensées en chaos complet, seulement parce que Harry a décidé d'être son ami. C'était devenu presque une habitude d'accuser Harry de tout ce qui se passait de travers *_Une habitude que je dois perdre._*

Il fixa le feu de la cheminée et se perdit dans ses pensées et dans les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Il se souvint de quelque chose, sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Harry - le « Survivant » - Potter, à Poudlard. Son cœur en avait prit un sacré coup, il avait ressenti une vague de haine pour le fils de James et Lily Potter. Sa lily. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas comprit cette haine envers Harry, il était encore un enfant innocent. Il avait peut-être un problème avec le fait que Harry était considéré comme le sauveur du monde et pas lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie à combattre Voldemort dans l'ombre. Mais il refusait de remuer plus le couteau dans la plaie.

_*Tellement de choses ont changé. Harry et moi avons mûri à cause de toutes les choses qui se sont passées, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous rendre compte que nous ne savons plus du tout quoi penser l'un de l'autre. C'est triste d'avoir perdu tout ce temps, alors que nous aurions pu... Non, nous n'aurions pu être amis avant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant nous sommes amis et c'est un précieux cadeau de la vie. Il a fait taire la partie noire de mon âme pour toujours. Elle n'est peut-être pas partie, mais j'aurais enfin la paix.*_

Il appuya sa tête contre le montant de la chaise et ferma les yeux, permettant à la chaleur du feu de l'envelopper. Derrière ses yeux fermés, les souvenirs de ces deux dernières semaines l'enlaçaient comme une douce brise d'été. L'été passé au camping avait constitué la première étape dans leur amitié. Sa peur de ne pas tout faire correctement. Le fait de se réveiller chaque matin si près de Harry, le vert brillant de ses yeux ouvert avec joie, simplement parce qu'il avait accepté l'amitié qu'il lui avait offert. Il en éprouvait encore, un grand sentiment de réconfort.

Son corps se détendit encore plus, comme si un sortilège de sommeil lui avait été lancé. Il s'endormit lentement, ses pensées dirigées vers Harry, ce qui le conduit à rêver du jeune sorcier.

Tout était si réel, comme s'il revivait les souvenirs du matin même et non quelque chose de lointin. Il était allongé sur le sol froid de la forêt, avec quelque chose de chaud et doux contre lui, quelque part sur son corps, il sentait un souffle régulier. Il se sentait bien, il resta là quelques instants se délectant de chaque sensations.  
Severus ouvra lentement les yeux, pour voir Harry dormir doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _*Il est si beau, et il est ici contre moi. Il est à moi.*_  
Il écarta avec précaution son bras et le glissa sous le corps de Harry, de l'autre main il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front du jeune homme. Il adorait la douceur des mèches soyeuses. Severus secoua légèrement Harry, espérant voir la couleur émeraude de ces yeux. Le garçon bougea et son bras enlaça un Severus passablement nerveux. Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux ensommeillés, doux, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve particulièrement heureux. Le sourire tendre qu'il avait sur les lèvres, s'accentua lorsqu'il vit la personne à ses côtés. La respiration de Severus se fit plus rapide tandis qu'Harry se penchait doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus entendis un gémissement de plaisir, et se rendis compte que c'était le sien. Il se secoua vivement et cela le réveilla. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à sortir et sa respiration était saccadée. Il observa rapidement son corps, il était si excité que… *_Merlin, ce rêve était si réel_* Severus gémit devant tout ce que ce simple rêve pouvait révéler.

_*Je suis attiré par Harry. Je le veux... Non après tout ce n'est peut-être rien. Je pensais à Harry avant de m'endormir et mon corps l'a naturellement prit pour un amant. Oui voilà, c'est ça.*_

Il respira comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir la bonne réponse, puis il se leva et décida qu'il était vital de prendre une bonne douche froide afin de calmer ses ardeurs. Il décida de ne plus y penser, le rêve étant encore beaucoup trop frais dans son esprit. Il se demanda s'il serait encore capable de regarder Harry ou même Albus dans les yeux.  
Après une courte douche fraîche, il s'habilla et se prépara à dormir. Severus se coucha tranquillement, regardant le plafond pendant de longues minutes, il avait presque peur de s'endormir de nouveau, même s'il savait qu'il était très improbable qu'il rêve de cela à nouveau. _*Bien, vu que je ne pense pas à Harry, si je m'endors et que je rêve d'un homme, ça ne sera pas Harry.* _Tout à coup, il se releva en prenant conscience de la signification de ce rêve. C'était la toute première fois qu'il rêvait d'un homme, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de rêve auparavant. Enfin si, une ou deux fois, mais pas depuis au moins 17 ans. Il se recouche et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avec mortification.

_*Oh miséricorde ! J'aime Harry, je ne veux pas seulement son amitié. Je le veux lui, son corps, son âme, son cœur. Comment ais-je pu permettre cela ?*_

Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé brusquement, il se laissa alors retomber mollement sur le lit. _*Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Ecarter Harry et son amitié ? Nier tout ce que je ressens pour lui ? Quoi ?*_

Mais Severus se rendit bien vite compte que nier l'amitié que Harry lui portait était une très mauvaise idée.

_*Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous causes autant de douleur à tous les deux ? Je peux m'arranger. Je peux conserver mes sentiments pour moi, je l'ai fais pendant tellement d'années, occultant mes envies et qui j'étais en réalité. Je n'avais pensé que je devrais recommencer, ni aussi tôt. Mais je préserverais l'amitié de Harry, je ne montrerais rien de mes sentiments, mais je sais qu'à la fin, cela pourra peut-être changer.*_

Les semaines qu'il avait passé avec Harry étaient les meilleures qu'il avait passé dans sa misérable vie et il en voulait plus. Il en voulait plus pour pouvoir conserver ces souvenirs dans son cœur. _*Je vais donc changer pour être près de lui, autant de temps que je le pourrais*_  
Il n'avait ni espérance, ni confiance en son cœur, il savait que Harry ne l'aimerait pas. Parce qu'après tout, qui pourrait l'aimer ?

Il essaya d'oublier ces pensées et de se concentrer sur la possibilité d'ouvrir son magasin de potion dans la ruelle Diagon. Il décida d'aller voir à la fin de la semaine prochaine si son projet était réalisable.  
Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, ses pensées n'ont pas dirigé vers Harry, mais vers son futur projet.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla de bonne humeur et plein d'énergie. Il avait rêvé que son futur magasin prospérerait et avait maintenant confiance en son avenir «après-Poudlard».

_*Seulement deux semaines, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que j'aille vérifier demain si le lieux est toujours disponible, j'adorerais créer mon magasin là-bas, même si je ne peux pas espérer que tout se passe bien, sans anicroches. Mon destin n'est pas si heureux.*_

Severus ne le savait pas mais à la pensée de cette nouvelle aventure, ses joues rougissaient et ses yeux pétillaient, signes de bonne santé et de bonheur.

Naturellement, cela causait beaucoup d'interrogations, autant au seins des élèves, que des professeurs. Severus se présenta à la Grande Salle en ayant très faim, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait bien manger pour affronter cette journée. Il savait très bien que les étudiants en pleine révision ne manquerait de l'assaillir de questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais même cette pensée ne parvenait pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il annoncerait officiellement à Albus sa démission de son porte de Maitre des Potions.  
Albus remarqua ce changement pendant le repas et, ignorant la cause de tout cela, se demanda si Severus avait finalement déchiffré ses sentiments pour Harry. Si c'était le cas il estima qu'il ne se passerait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments. Il serait tellement heureux de voir ces deux-là réunis et trouver le bonheur qu'il s'en serait bien frotté les mains avec jubilation.

Le Directeur observait Harry tandis qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amis. Ils parlaient tranquillement entre eux et furent bientôt assez proche de la table principale pour qu'Harry puisse observer Severus . Ce que vit le garçon le fit rougir et cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

_* Whouah, Severus est vraiment... beau. Je me demande ce qui peut bien causer cela. Il a l'air heureux, comme si il savait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. *_

Au moment précis où Harry regarda Severus, l'homme releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous deux étaient encore trop loin pour voir clairement l'expression et les sentiments de l'autre, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils se cachaient des choses mutuellement. Harry sourit à Severus et détourna la tête.

_* J'espère qu'il n'a pas comprit ce que je ressentais, je dois être plus prudent et mieux apprendre à cacher mes sentiments. *_

Les deux hommes avaient eu cette même pensée en même temps. Ils pouvaient réussir à cacher leurs sentiments, mais pas le désir d'être près de l'autre.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

**Note de la traductrice :** Les choses se mettent en place ^_^

Vous avez aimé ?

Ah oui je précise que je ne peux pas vous donner de rythme de traduction parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail à l'école (je suis à l'école des Beaux-arts), mais je fais aussi vite que je peux !


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure:** Ataraxis

**Traductrice:** Nafrayu

**Attention:** Slash

**Note:** Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite que je poste ! Je suis une auteure et traductrice à la mord-moi-le-nœud qui publie avec la rapidité d'une tortue endormie. Je suis désoléeeeee d'avoir mis temps de temps à poster ce fichu chapitre, cette année j'étais en 1ère année aux Beaux-Arts et je n'imaginais pas avoir autant de d'heure de cours, ni de devoir… du coup voilà me suis laissée déborder, honte à moi !

J'ai retraduis toute la première moitié du chapitre pour que ça soit moins littéral et plus « coulant » j'espère que ça vous plaira et que mes lecteurs sont toujours là ^^  
Je rappelle que les pensées sont en _italiques_.

* * *

**09. Es-tu prêt ?**

Cet après-midi là, Severus présenta sa démission à Dumbledore. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela déplaise fortement au Directeur et que ce dernier n'insiste pour le garder. Mais non, le vieil homme se contenta d'un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Mon cher Severus, tu t'es occupé d'une merveilleuse façon de nos élèves pendant dix-sept ans. Tu nous manqueras mais je suis sur que tu as fais ce que tu pensais être le meilleur pour toi, termina Dumbledore avec un regard sombre – bien qu'au fond de lui il avait envie de sourire.

_Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Harry._

Albus posa son menton sur mes mains entrelacées, ses coudes appuyés sur les bras de la chaise.

_Huuum, demain Harry dois visiter les trois maisons qu'il a retenu. Je devrais faire en sorte que Severus l'accompagne, peut-être en lui disant qu'Harry a besoin de protection ? Bien que selon le Ministère il n'y a aucun risque._

- Mon cher Severus, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? Une pour demain matin et l'autre pour la fin de l'été ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_Une faveur ? Oh Merlin, chaque fois que quelqu'un me demande une faveur, cela se termine par une montagne de problèmes pour moi._

- Je crois que je veux savoir ce que c'est avant d'accepter Albus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Toujours aussi méfiant ce cher Severus. Ceci dit je ne l'imagine pas autrement après toutes ces années._

Albus regarda intensément Severus avant de répondre.

- La première est en majeure partie pour le bénéfice de harry.

Il fit une pause et observa avec amusement Severus hausser un deuxième sourcil et retenir un sourire à l'évocation de Harry. D'ordinaire, Severus l'aurait sèchement interrompu par un « _Monsieur Potter_ » . Mais cette fois-ci il ne le fit pas, Albus pensa donc et probablement à juste titre qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais.

Le Directeur continua :

- Harry va visiter quelques maisons demain et le Ministère est d'accord. Il voyagera par Poudre de Cheminette en partant cette cheminée-ci. Ils ouvriront un passage seulement demain. Je pense qu'Harry serait très heureux que tu l'accompagnes dans ses visites. J'irais bien moi-même, mais vois-tu j'ai plusieurs choses à faire qui n'étaient pas prévus dans mon emploi du temps.

_Demain je laisse tout tomber pour aller acheter ces nouveaux bonbons au citron dont j'ai tant entendu parler…_

- Je suis parfaitement conscient que Harry sait prendre soin de lui tout seul mais je serais plus tranquille si je savais un Sorcier adulte avec lui, alors Severus, pourras-tu l'accompagner demain ?

Severus resta pensif un moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'Albus sache qu'il désirait vraiment y aller, cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Harry et de voir l'endroit où il allait vivre, enfin où ils allaient vivre. Severus savait pertinemment que dans le cas où il accompagnerait Harry, ce dernier ne manquerait pas de lui demander son avis sur chaque endroit qu'ils visiteraient.

- Naturellement Albus. Surtout si c'est pour la sécurité d'Harry. Dès qu'il y a un problème dans un périphérique de cent kilomètres, il est invariablement pour Harry. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur lui.

_Il est évident que je ne peux être que d'accord. Malgré tous les grognements et bouderies de Severus, ses sentiments pour Harry sont évidents. Je sais qu'il a toujours veillé sur lui. Il l'a fait pendant ces sept années et il le fera même après sa mort._

- Bien je suis heureux de voir que tu partages mon point de vue sur ce point. Pour ce qui est de l'autre faveur, je souhaiterais que tu sois présent lorsque je choisirais la personne qui te remplacera. Ton expérience et ton jugement seront indispensable.

Severus acquiesça.

_C'est la première fois qu'il a besoin à cent pour cent de mon approbation. Il est vrai que j'ai souvent détesté enseigner à ces cornichons servant d'élèves, j'ai été très exigeant pour ne pas les voir sortir de cette école en n'étant pas préparer à ce qui les attend dehors. Il faut donc à l'école quelqu'un qui ait au moins le minimum requis en potion, selon mes critères bien évidemment. Je pense que même Miss Granger pourrait faire l'affaire._

- Je suis d'accord, j'assisterais à tous les entretiens avec les professeurs de potion, du moment qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à Ombrage ou Lockhart. Je crois que les étudiants apprécieraient aussi. Ils ne seront peut-être pas aussi intelligents mais de toute façon il ne faut pas de connaissances très étendues pour enseigner à ces élèves.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_Mon cher Severus t'adoucirais-tu depuis ton amitié avec Harry. Je m'attendais à une réponse nettement plus sarcastique et mordante._

- Merci Severus. Tu dois être de très bonne humeur pour avoir dis oui à mes deux demandes sans aucune protestation. Par quel miracle cela est-il possible ?

- J'ai finalement une idée de ce que je veux faire une fois partie d'ici. Pour la première fois en presque deux décennies, Albus j'ai un rêve qui vaut la peine d'être suivit.

En pensant à son magasin de potion, le visage de Severus s'éclaira. Il savait que son nom avait été lavé grâce au dossier que Dumbledore avait fourni au Ministère à la fin de la Guerre. Son magasin devrait donc être relativement bien accueilli, son passé de Mangemort n'étant qu'une petite tâche dans son curriculum.

Je suis réellement enchanté d'entendre cela Severus. Toi plus que quiconque mérite d'avoir un rêve qui puisse se réaliser. Je suis très heureux pour toi – Albus fit un sourire radieux et Fumsek gazouilla – Je suis sur que quel que soit la chose que tu entreprendras, tu la réussiras. S'il y a quelque chose qui te caractérise, c'est la persévérance.

Severus fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Harry m'a dit la même chose la semaine dernière. Je suppose que je dois l'être si les deux personnes les plus proches de moi me le disent, dit Severus en se levant de sa chaise dans laquelle il était assis, en face de Dumbledore.

- Bien mon cher Severus, il reste deux semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. N'oublie pas de venir me voir à l'école, ne reste pas dans ton coin. Le thé de l'après-midi ne sera plus le même sans toi.

Dumbledore tendit une main vers Severus et lui fit une accolade. Au départ Severus fut surprit mais il rendit son étreinte au Directeur. Puis il agita la main avant de partir du bureau.

_Tu as vraiment changé mon ami. En mieux, comme je peux le voir. Harry a une merveilleuse influence sur toi._

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Harry descendit une fois de plus aux cachots pour aider son professeur de potion. Normalement c'était la dernière fois. Apparemment avec tout le travail qu'il avait réalisé la semaine précédente, Severus avait compté les séances comme double.

_Non pas que cela signifie grand-chose en réalité, mais quand j'aurais fini ce travail-là, je descendrais aux cachots aider Severus sur d'autre chose. Je n'arrêterais qu'aux ASPICS_

Mais jusqu'à maintenant Severus était absent. Harry était arrivé en avance et le professeur de potion avait été appelé pour régler un problème avec sa maison. Malefoy et Zabini avaient cru bon de commencer un duel, duel qui s'était intensifié jusqu'à impliquer le reste des septièmes années. Près d'une heure plus tard, Severus revint, stressé et fatigué, Harry cessa de couper ses ingrédients et regarda son professeur de potion. Il se leva, s'assit à côté de lui et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Severus acquiesça et soupira.

- Heureusement qu'il ne me reste que deux semaines à passer ici, mes élèves vont finir par me rendre fou. Tous les élèves en fait.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai été donné ma lettre de démission à Albus. Il n'a pas insisté pour me garder et a seulement dit que je lui manquerais, conclu Severus en levant la tête pour regarder Harry.

- Et en plus de ça, il m'a demandé deux faveurs, je n'ai pas pu refuser, j'étais d'accord avec lui, dit-il en soupirant.

- Quelles faveurs ?

- Premièrement je t'accompagnerais demain pour tes visites, Albus pense que ses précautions sont nécessaires à ta sécurité. Il reste encore quelques partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres en liberté et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te tombent dessus.  
J'espère que ma compagnie ne te gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout au contraire, tu pourras me donner ton opinion sur les endroits que je vais visiter. Etant donné que nous la partagerons, c'est normal que tu puisses donner ton avis, dit Harry en rougissant timidement.

- J'accepte ton offre, ça me plairait beaucoup de partager une maison avec toi.

Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ce que Severus venait de dire. Après sa dernière conversation à propos d'une possible colocation, il avait décidé d'être patient et d'attendre, supposant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui c'est bien ça, dit Severus en souriant. Ecoute-moi si réellement nous allons vivre ensemble, il est hors-de-question que la décoration comporte quoi que ce soit de rouge ou de doré. Rien de vert ni d'argentée non plus ceci dit. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose qui nous plaira à tous les deux.

Harry acquiesça en silence, se sentant étourdit par cette formidable nouvelle. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de vivre avec l'homme qu'il avait récemment commencé à aimer, il se contenterait pour l'instant d'une amitié. Il était heureux d'être près de Severus et savourait le caractère sarcastique de l'homme.

_Enfin surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas dirigé vers moi._

- Alors une fois que nous aurons choisis la maison, il faudra voir avec Gringotts et les propriétaires. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va falloir acheter des meubles ? Demanda Harry tout excité, imaginant lui et Severus ensemble dans un magasin de meuble.

Severus le regarda et sourit.

_On dirait que cette idée plait à Harry._

- Oui nous irons chercher du mobilier une fois la maison choisit. Je préparerais la liste de ce que nous aurons le plus besoin, étant donné que tes chers amis tiendront surement à fêter ça à coup de cadeaux.

- C'est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas exactement de combien je dispose à Gringotts, mais je suis sure que j'ai suffisamment pour couvrir tous les frais, puis une fois que je travaillerais, ça ira mieux.

- En effet. Ce ridicule duel avec mes Serpentard m'a fait perdre mon temps, je vais chercher des carrières possibles pour toi.

- C'est parfait. Et si au lieu de parler cette nuit, nous nous retrouvions demain matin pendant nos visites ? Questionna Harry voyant l'air fatigué de son professeur de potion.

- Ça me va parfaitement. Je suis épuisé, tu as avancé dans ton travail ? Demanda Severus en tendant la main vers les ingrédients coupés.

- Quasiment, je dois juste rajouter les dés de figues séchés.

- Bien. J'apprécie ton aide plus que tu ne l'imagines Harry. Tu m'as fait fais gagner un temps précieux, je n'ai confiance en aucun autre étudiants pour faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop délicat. Les chaudrons n'ont jamais été si propres, dit-il en balayant du regard la salle de classe.

Sa salle de classe était son foyer.

- Bon je dois retourner travailler, j'ai les examens des premières années à finir.

Harry acquiesça et retourna à ses figues, une fois fini, il lava et nettoya le plan de travail et le couteau. Il le donna à Severus, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Je te verrais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore après le déjeuner, d'accord ?

Severus acquiesça sans lever la tête et continua à écrire sur son parchemin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le temps était ensoleillé et lumineux et Harry n'aurait pu espérer meilleur temps pour visiter des maisons. Il regarda son ami Ron qui dormait encore dans le lit d'à côté. Harry se rallongea dans le lit, se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione en début de semaine. Ron s'était montré très curieux et avait demandé à Harry de tout lui dire, il se sentait un peu exclu étant donné qu'Hermione savait tout de sa relation avec Severus.  
Au départ Ron avait trouvé « atroce » qu'Harry puisse être amoureux de cette « espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse » selon ses mots, mais Ron était Ron et il s'était rapidement calmé et s'était rendu compte que Snape n'était peut-être pas si mauvais après tout. En plus, Severus s'était montré plus tolérant avec Hermione, il était cordial et n'ignorait plus sa présence. Concernant Harry, il se montrait plutôt neutre en présence des autres, ce qui détonnait avec son cynisme habituel. En deux semaines il n'avait même pas retiré de points à Gryffondor, ou du moins pas à cause de Ron ou Harry.

Il sourit à la pensée que Ron acceptait qu'il allait habiter avec leur professeur des potions une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé une maison. Au départ il avait été très déçu de ne pas faire de colocation avec Harry mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.  
Le Gryffondor se leva et s'habilla, il avait hâte de visiter les maisons et espérait en trouver une à son gout. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva Hermione le nez dans un livre. Harry se baissa pour voir de quel livre il s'agissait.

_Ah, le manuel de Métamorphose Avancée, je ne pense pas que j'aurais trop de problème avec ça avec tout l'entrainement que j'ai reçu avec McGonagall . Sans compter que je suis un animagus, même si pratiquement personne ne le sait. J'espère avoir au moins un Optimal en métamorphose._

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et l'observa tandis qu'il se servait des œufs et du bacon. Puis il étira le bras et prit le livre des mains de son amie.

- Harry ! J'étais en train de réviser. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire ce que tu as à faire ? Demanda Hermione, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que je voulais te parler, tu as un moment ?

- Pour toi oui j'ai un moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais que je vais visiter des maisons aujourd'hui ? Apparemment Severus va venir avec moi. Dumbledore lui a demandé de m'escorter pour des raisons de sécurité.

Hermione sourit à son ami, il était radieux.

- C'est génial Harry ! Comme ça tu peux passer du temps avec lui hors de l'école.

- Il y a aussi autre chose Hermione, hier soir Severus a accepté mon invitation de vivre ensemble ! Après avoir choisi la maison, nous irons acheter du mobilier.

_Acheter une maison, du mobilier… Il ne parle pas d'eux comme des colocataires mais comme deux amants._

La jeune fille sourit et serra son ami dans ses bras, consciente que c'était probablement un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

- Il y a plus, Severus m'a dit qu'il chercherait des métiers possibles pour moi. Je pars dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans quelques minutes. Tu le diras à Ron d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Amuse-toi bien et n'oublie pas de nous raconter après quand tu reviendras.

Harry la remercia et quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le nouveau mot de passe « casimir » à la gargouille et monta les escaliers en spirale. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais on lui dit « Entrez ! » avant même qu'il n'ait toqué.  
Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que l'unique occupant du bureau était Severus et non pas le Directeur. Le professeur de potion ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps et demanda :

- Tu es près ?

Harry acquiesça et ils utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette pour visiter leur première maison.

* * *

**A suivre !** Aux dernières nouvelles le bouton review ne mord toujours pas ;)


End file.
